


The Training of Nurse Frankie

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [36]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Medical, Anal Fingering, Assisted Masturbation, Betrayal, Blackmail, Bukkake, Bullying, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Dubious Ethics, Embarrassment, Enemas, Forced, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Volunteering, Genital Piercing, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Lies, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Humiliation, Public Scene, Punishment, Rescue, Revenge, Semi Unconscious Sex, Situational Humiliation, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Frank Iero.”Frank took a breath and walked forward. He shook the Deans hand and the other alumni of the college and received his diploma. He then went to stand with the other students.”Congratulations class of…”A whoop was heard as hats went into the air. Frank ran to find Bob and hugged him again.”We did it Bobby, we’re nurses!”





	1. Graduation Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Angel1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the most traditional hentai out there that every one has seen in some form is the Nurse Hentai. Its typically rife with doctors, patients, and other nurses taking advantage of new, shy, innocent, nurses either just arriving in the field or that are just too nice to everyone and never say no. I never had an interest in writing a fic based on one till I found the one that inspired this fic. Just the idea that a nurse newly out of college could be that naive and ignorant is beyond me, but then again it is hentai. ^0^
> 
> This does mean that there will be things like enemas, vomiting, not as a kink, improper use of medical equipment, but no needles cause that is my phobia and just...no. :(
> 
> This fic is dedicated to _***Dark_Angel1076***_ who I have personally never had an interaction with here, but I have read almost all of their fics  & I find them quite inspiring and fairly well written! ^-^
> 
> Despite the lack of it right now, there will be Frerard in this, it just will be back burner for a while. Bare with me on this one. All will make sense in the end. ^-^
> 
> So Frankie is a newly graduated nurse that is now doing his internship at the campus hospital. Although he has learned a great deal book wise he is still quite naive when it comes to being street smart and unfortunately he has difficulty saying no and making his voice heard. Needless to say this leads to some sticky situations and poor Frankie ends up learning his lessons the hard way. :(
> 
> Much love to my Alpha Beta _***holysmokespete***_ for her services! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Aww sweetie, what’s wrong?”

”My daddy’s gonna die.”

”Oh sweetie, who told you that?”

”Nobody, but... That’s what happens to people in the hospital, right Miss?”

”Now that’s just not true. Where did you hear such a thing? The hospital is where you go to get better.”

”But my grammy and my grampy both went into the hospital and never came out again.”

”Oh sweetie, they were older and probably more sick. What’s wrong with your daddy?”

”His heart hurts.”

”And do you know how old he is?”

”Oh, he is super old! Nearly 40!”

The woman chuckled.

”Well, you know something, kid? Pretty soon, that is how old I am going to be.”

”No way! You’re too pretty to be that old!”

”Well thank you, but beauty isn't measured by age. What’s your name sweetie?”

”Frankie.”

”Well Frankie, I’m Donna and if you will stay here, I will be right back with some juice and snacks for you”

”Okay Donna!”

Frankie turned back to the pond he was watching before Donna came over. He had stopped crying now cause the pretty nurse told him that his daddy would be alright, but Frankie was still a little worried. After he waited for what seemed to be forever, she returned.

”Here we are.”

She had a little can of ginger ale and a package of graham crackers.

”Here you go and I found out that your daddy is going to be fine and that he will be able to go home on Friday.”

”Really? Saturday is my birthday!”

”Well then, happy birthday Frankie.”

Donna pulled a little key chain out of her pocket. On it was a mini nurse hat on the head of a nurse. Frankie jumped up and hugged Donna.

”Thanks Donna!”

”You are so welcome Frankie.”

Donna sat with him a few more minutes as he ate his snack and drank his juice. He talked about school and his friends and she made him laugh more. Soon his mother showed up and took him to see his father, who had just gotten out of surgery. He was fine and smiled at Frankie, but Frankie couldn’t hug him cause of the big bandage over his heart. He could hold his hand though. Frankie told his father all about the nice nurse that told him he would be okay and that he would be home in time for his birthday. Soon daddy was tired and had to sleep. Frankie and his mom went home.

”I am glad that nurse Donna made you feel better, Frankie.”

”She did mommy and when I grow up I am going to become a nurse so I can make other people feel good too!”

”That sounds wonderful!”

Frankie looked at the little key chain and held it tight.

”One day, one day I will give a key chain to a little boy or girl and make them feel better too.”

”Frankie, we’re here… Frankie. Frankie? Frankie!”

”Huh?”

”I said we’re here!”

”Oh man, sorry Ryan!”

Frankie hopped out of the car careful not to trip over his robes. He and Bob ran to the auditorium.

”Shit are we late?”

”No, I think we are okay!”

”Okay, go find your seat, we will meet up later!”

Frankie hugged Bob and then watched him make his way to the B’s and C’s. Frankie found his way to the H’s and J’s and waited to be called up.

*

*

*

”Frank Iero.”

Frankie took a breath and walked forward. He shook the Deans hand and the other alumni of the college and received his diploma. He then went to stand with the other students.

*

*

*

”Congratulations class of…”

A whoop was heard as hats went into the air. Frankie ran to find Bob and hugged him again.

”We did it Bobby, we’re nurses!”

”I know!”

”I’m gonna miss you, though.”

”Yeah, but it’s still exciting!”

”I can’t believe you got an internship with Chicago medical!”

”I know!”

Frankie laughed, cause when Bob got excited, he resorted to his catch phrases.

”What about you?”

”I’m going to intern at the campus hospital so I can get more studying in.”

”Aww Frankie, you are gonna do great. Donna would be proud of you!”

Frankie told Bob all about the nurse that inspired him to become one when they had met.

”Thanks Bobby.”

”Hey guys, you coming?”

Frankie saw some of their classmates waving to them. They were hitting the diner before the party tonight.

”Yeah!”

Frankie and Bob ran to the car and jumped in, laughing as they went. Frank just knew as they drove off that this was the beginning of his great journey to become the best nurse anyone had ever seen.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”Fuck, baby.”

”Please.”

”You want it that badly, huh?”

”Yes, give it to me.””You got it.”

* * *

”Ricky? Ricky you in here?”

Frankie opened the door to his and his roommate’s apartment. He always thought it was funny that Bob went to Chicago, but Patrick came from Chicago. Patrick moved here with his boyfriend Pete. Pete was a little strange to Frankie, but then again he couldn’t talk since he didn’t have a boyfriend yet. He hadn’t even been kissed yet. He spent all his time studying to be a nurse that he just had no time. Pete would make a lot of jokes at how naive Frankie was, but he would just laugh them off. He knew it was all in good fun.

”Ricky? Oh.”

Frankie saw three pairs of shoes at the entrance. He knew one was Patrick’s and the other Pete’s, but he didn’t know the third. Frankie made him way into the apartment. No one was in the living room or the kitchenette.

”That’s weird.”

Frankie figured that if Patrick had company, they would be in one of those rooms. He kept going and still saw no one. Patrick’s bedroom door was closed.

*knock knock*

”Ricky?”

Frankie heard a low moan, but no other answer. He knocked again.

”Ricky?”

A louder moan with a hitched breath. Frankie was worried.

”I’m coming in!”

Frankie opened the door and gasped. Patrick was on his back on the bed with Pete hovering over him. Patrick was wearing the shirt to his nursing uniform, but it was open and Pete was…naked.

”Ricky!”

He ran over and saw Pete massaging Patrick’s chest and pressing his mouth over his.

”A heart massage and CPR? This is serious!”

Frankie jumped on the bed, starting them both.

”Frankie?”

”Ricky! Are you alright? Pete, I can take it from here, I’m a trained professional.”

”What the fuck?”

Frankie looked and covered his mouth when he realized that Pete’s penis was hard and so was Patrick’s.

”Uh…look Frankie, I like you and all, but I would rather get fucked by my boyfriend, but you can play with Gabe if you want.”

”Gabe?”

”Hi!”

Frankie jumped off the bed and screamed as a tall boy revealed his presence.

”Whoa, sorry to scare you man.”

”No no, it’s okay, I was just startled.”

Frankie jumped again when a low moan came from Patrick. He looked over and saw that Pete had pushed his penis into him.

”Intercourse.”

”Uh…what?”

Frankie looked back at the boy, Gabe, blushing.

”They are having intercourse.”

”Yeah, it looks like fun. Wanna to do it too?”

”What? Oh no, I never have gotten around to doing th- that before.”

He gestured to the couple behind them in his peripherals.

”Wait…so you’re a virgin?”

”If you mean have I had intercourse before? No I haven’t. I have never even kissed anyone.”

Frankie had trouble looking away from his roommate and his boyfriend. He read about intercourse in his biology text book along with procreation, but had never seen the act. It looked violent to him and nothing he would like to be a part of, yet he found it strange that he couldn’t look away.

”I can see that you want to.”

Frankie jumped not realizing that Gabe had gotten close to him. Frank tripped and fell into the easy chair that Patrick had in his room. Gabe loomed over him.

”It excites you, doesn’t it?”

”What?”

”Watching them fuck.”

”Oh…no, it’s just…so…animalistic.”

Patrick moans got louder and Frank saw that now Patrick was on top with Pete buried inside of him.

”We can do that too you know.”

”What? Oh no, no thank you. I don’t want to.”

”No that’s not fair baby. Pete’s having all the fun and I’m here with this hard on just begging to be in your tight ass…or your mouth.”

”My mouth?”

”Yeah.”

Gabe whipped his penis out and Frankie gasped. It was bigger than his and scary looking with many veins running all over it. He could see the blood coursing through it making it throb. He knew that an erection was possible when blood flowed into the usually flaccid appendage. Again though, only in diagrams in his books had he seen this. In real life it was very scary.

”Come on baby, open up.”

”You want to put that in my mouth?”

”Oh yeah, and after that I am going to put it somewhere else.”

Frankie pushed away from his body, but Gabe grabbed his head and pulled him towards the pulsing appendage.

”Come on baby, it would be easier if you cooperated.”

Frankie shook his head causing Gabe’s penis to slap him in the face. It felt warm and a little sticky.

”Ricky, help me!”

Frankie was distressed that Patrick was not saying anything. Gabe was his friend, so he should be telling him to stop bothering Frankie.

”Open up.”

Frankie kept his mouth sealed and then Gabe pulled on his hair hard. Frankie yelped and then his mouth was full of the organ. He gagged from the taste and smell. Gabe clearly was bad at hygiene. Gabe started to thrust in and out and Frankie kept trying to close his mouth and push away from Gabe. Gabe kept forcing him forward and his penis down Frankie's throat. Frankie felt himself starting to get sick. He shook and then was vomiting all over Gabe’s penis.

”Eeew, fucking groooosssss! ahhhhhhh!”

Frankie pushed Gabe off him hard where his balls were causing Gabe to fall over clutching them. Frank continued to be sick on the floor. He looked down and saw Gabe rolling on the ground with his hands on his crotch. Frankie felt bad for getting sick on Gabe, but he did try to hurt Frankie, so it thought it was fair. Patrick was still being fucked by Pete when Frankie ran out of the bedroom and the apartment.


	2. Helping With Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Nurse Iero?”
> 
> ”Thank you for volunteering to help us out. We can now continue the lesson because of you.”
> 
> ”Oh, um, glad to help?”
> 
> ”So , now remove your scrubs and put on this gown.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So enemas...yeah, it says that tag, but I assure you nothing gross or super creepy, just mostly a humiliating experience for our poor dear Frankie. *sigh* Why do I do this again? :(
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Thank you to my Alpha Beta _***HolysmokesPete***_ for her hard work. ^-^

Frankie could not stop thinking about what he saw in his apartment. How his roommate was being…

”No no no, must concentrate.”

He shook his head to try and knock the vivid pictures out.

”Nurse Iero?”

”What? Yes?’

”Yes?”

”Uh, yes.”

”Well then come down here please.”

”Uh, okay.”

Frankie stood up and walked from his seat in the gallery with the other students down to where the head nurse was. His name was Nurse Way and Frankie really admired him a lot.

”Thank you for volunteering to help us out. We can now continue the lesson because of you.”

”Oh, um, glad to help?”

”So , now remove your scrubs and put on this gown.”

The head nurse handed Frankie a regulation hospital gown. Frankie took it and then looked around.

”Where is the changing room?”

”Oh we are all professionals here so no need for that.”

”Oh…um alright.”

Frankie changed in the bathroom at his apartment and never walked around without a shirt in front of Patrick. He was really shy about his body.

”Now this is a good example class. You can have a patient that is shy about being seen and you must get them to understand how modesty is not a concern when their health is on the line.”

The nurse walked up to Frank and removed the gown from his hands.

”I will help you.”

”No, that’s alright I can…”

”Nurse Iero, you will have to do this for many a patient yourself, so you should know what it is like.”

”O-Okay.”

Frankie lifted his arms up and felt the top of his scrubs leaving his body. Then his long sleeve shirt and t shirt.

”How many layers do you have on nurse Iero?”

”Oh, I get cold easily.”

”Yes, but it makes access to your body more difficult.”

”Well it is a good thing no one wants to access my body then.”

Frankie let out a small nervous giggle and the class joined him, when he saw the look on the head nurses face though, he stopped.

”Now that we are done being childish, please remove the rest of you clothing quickly and put the gown on.”

”Yes Sir.”

Frankie took his undershirt off and listened to the other students whispering about his tattoos. They were all drawings of a friend of Bob’s who wanted to be a tattoo artist and asked if he could practice on Frankie. They looked good, but he never showed them to anyone if he could help it.

”Well now, aren’t you just a walking canvas.”

He blushed as he saw the head nurse eyeing his body. He quickly slipped the gown on and them took off his bottom scrubs holding the back closed.

”Underwear too Nurse Iero.”

”But…”

”Would you want a patient questioning you?”

”No sir.”

”Then do as you are told.”

Frankie pulled his simple white briefs down and placed them neatly with his other clothing. He held the back closed and turned his body away from the students so he was facing them. He realized now he could see their faces and that was a bit worse.

”Finally, now up on the table on all fours.”

”Sir?”

”This is a lesson about how to give a patient an enema Nurse Iero, which you volunteered to demonstrate, so hop up on the table, now!”

Frankie jumped at the harsh voice and did as he was told. He didn’t realize that was what he had said yes to. He got on his hands and knees wincing as the gown slipped open and everything was showing now.

”Now class, if the patient does not cooperate as Nurse Iero did, you may have to do this on their back with their legs in the same restraints that a gynecologist would use, but Nurse Iero is being very compliant right now.”

”W-What happens now?”

”Now we hook up the enema bag and administer.”

Nurse Way brought out a familiar looking red bag. It was quite full looking and it made Frankie shudder.

”This is the typical apparatus that is used for an enema. There are times where a special solution will be used and that will have a bag of its own.”

The nurse held up the end.

”You must be careful when inserting the end into the patient. Make sure there are no sharp edges or corners that could damage the canal. Also use a generous amount of lubrication. Unlike with anal sex, you cannot prepare the opening because it is too much of an intimate setting for the patient…unless you want me to nurse Iero.”

Frankie had he face buried in the gurney so he didn’t hear the question. Again he just answered yes.

”Oh, well if you insist.”

The class murmured and Frankie turned to look at them for a second. Some had a red face like him. Others were whispering to the student next to them. What did he agree on now? He wondered. Then he felt a gloved finger pushing into his body. He gasped and clenched down on it.

”Now nurse Iero, if you do not relax it makes my job much harder.”

”S-Sorry Sir.”

Frankie tried to relax his muscles by breathing. He felt the finger slip in more till it was past the second knuckle. Then it was moving in and out of him slowly. The nurse was speaking to the class, but Frankie heard nothing. All he could feel was the appendage moving in and out of him. He tried not to enjoy it, but he had to admit that it felt pretty good. Then he felt the finger crook in him and he gasped as it touched something inside of him that made explosions happen behind his eyes.

”Ah, as you can see class, we found Nurse Iero’s prostate. This is a good way to get the patient completely pliant if they allow you to use this method. Notice how his penis is now starting to fill with blood and swell below him.”

The nurse reached under and touched him and Frankie shuddered and a small moan escaped his mouth. He barely heard the giggles and gasps of the students as the nurse started to stroke him and spoke more of the prostate and how one can milk it instead of the conventional way of masturbating. All the while he was continued to move his finger in and out of Frankie at the same time. Frank felt his body tightening up and he knew something was wrong.

”S-Sir? Nurse W-Way? My tummy feels funny. Like I have to urinate.”

”Oh no my dear, that just means that you are close to ejaculating. Class, this can also be a way that the patient can relax more, but again, they have to be in full consent for this method to be used…which nurse Iero is of course, correct?”

Once again Frankie just agreed. He then felt a second finger pushed into him and the speed of the stroking increase. He fisted the sheets and bit into them as he arrive closer and closer to his completion. Then he was crying out and covering the nurse’s gloved hand with his semen. Once he was spent, he fell forward onto his chest. He felt the nurse let go of him and pull his fingers out and then the nozzle of the bag was inserted.

”Notice that the patient is so relaxed, he didn’t even move when the nozzle was inserted.”

A murmur went through the class, but it was hazy to Frankie.

”Now we can begin the enema. Nurse Iero can you first tell the class what kind of an enema you are receiving.”

Frankie jumped as ice cold water started to pour into his body.

”C-Cold, very cold.”

”Correct. A cold enema is helpful in decreasing fever and it is also beneficial in inflammatory conditions of the colon especially in cases of dysentery, diarrhea, ulcerative colitis and hemorrhoids. You will also notice that I do not have the nozzle open all the way. It is important to let a cold enema run slowly as it fills the patient’s colon up. Now a hot enema on the other hand is good for relieving irritation and pain due to…”

Frankie didn’t hear anything the nurse was saying. His bowels started to ache as the cold water continued to enter his body. He was feeling so full now. He looked at the bag and saw it was only half empty. Surely that was enough for a lesson.

”N-Nurse Way, please can w-we stop it now?”

”Why?”

”Isn’t it e-enough?”

”Well a patient has to endure it all so therefore in order to understand them you should too. Now where was I class? Oh yes, the graduated enema is highly beneficial in cases where intestines are over dilated and it improves the…”

”Please Sir, I can’t take it.”

The nurse stopped talking again and reached under Frankie again. He started to rub his stomach making Frank groan. He whispered in Franie ear so that the rest of the class couldn’t hear.

”What’s a matter Frankie, too much for your little body to take? You can do it though. You took my two fingers up your ass so well before and you came so much for me.”

”W-What are you saying, I don’t u-understand.”

”Just a little longer Frankie and you will be rewarded for this.”

Frankie didn’t know what to say so he just nodded and tried not to jump as the nurse licked his ear and sucked on the lobe before pulling away.

”Sometimes you need to give the patient private words of encouragement. All good now right, nurse Iero?”

”Y-Yes Sir.”

”Good.”

The nurse droned onto the class, but Frankie was trying to understand what he had said to him and what kind of language that was to use professionally. Are they supposed to use the term ass instead of rectum or anus to their patients? Frankie was full of questions now.

”And done, now you remove the nozzle quickly, but carefully.”

The weight of the water inside him made Frankie groan in discomfort.

”May I go relieve myself now Sir?”

”You must wait three minutes before you can.”

Frankie shuddered, but obeyed. He tried to concentrate on anything else but his bulging stomach and exposed body. After it seemed like forever, he heard his name.

”Alright nurse Iero, you may go.”

Frankie carefully turned to climb off the gurney. The gravity immediately took hold and he groaned again. He started for the door.

”Where are you going nurse Iero?”

”The b-bathroom?”

”The patient has a bathroom in his room where the nurse can monitor them, we have a make shift bathroom right here.”

Frankie’s eye followed where the nurse pointed and he saw a portable toilet for those that could not get out of bed.

”You want me to d-do it in front of everyone?”

”You must understand how the patient feels in order to care of them.”

Frankie sighed and walked over. He swore, he could never say no. He gingerly sat on the cold plastic seat.

”Now go ahead and empty your bowels.”

”I c-can’t.”

”Why not?”

”Not while everyone is watching.”

The nurse walked over and stood by him. He rested a hand on his shoulder which looked gentle to everyone in the class, but Franie could feel how hard it was being squeezed and he whimpered from the pain.

”I am actual glad that Nurse Iero has this problem. You may encounter this with your own patient and this is how you handle it. With a gentle hand on the shoulder, encouraging words in the ear and rubbing the stomach softly.”

The nurse leaned in and whispered to Frankie as he touched his stomach making lazy circles.

”Come on Frankie, why are you being like this? You were being so good for me before. Do you want to be punished, is that it? You want me to spank you for not listening to me. You want me to tie you up and torture you till you are feeling more pleasure than pain? I can do that you know. I can make it so good for you Frankie. Just do this for me and I will drive your body and mind crazy.”

Between the strange promises in his ear and the sensation on his body Frankie found himself relieving himself in front of everyone despite his reservations. The sound was horrible and embarrassing and Frankie wanted to crawl in a hole and stay there. When his body was completely empty the class was dismissed. He sat there ashamed and unable to move. The nurse came over to him once the class was gone. He lifted him off the portable toilet and put the cover down to hide the mess. He then wrapped Frankie’s bottom up in a warm towel.

”Come on Frankie, let’s get you to the showers.”


	3. Unconventional Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Where are we going Nurse Way?”
> 
> ”Today we are going to visit a patient that has been here for a while. He is quite weak and therefore is unable to get up and use the bathroom properly. We are going to insert a catheter.”
> 
> ”Oh, I did quite well in the simulation of that.”
> 
> ”Yes Nurse Iero, where here is a chance to put that into practice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So poor Frankie, out of the frying pan and into the fire in this one. Finally what you have all been waiting for, the Frerard! ^0^
> 
> Mikey and Gerard are not related in this fic, but there will be no Waycest, its for the plot. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! 
> 
> This is unbetad so if you see any mistakes, please politely let me know. ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

”Where are we going Nurse Way?”

”Today we are going to visit a patient that has been here for a while. He is quite weak and therefore is unable to get up and use the bathroom properly. We are going to insert a catheter.”

”Oh, I did quite well in the simulation of that.”

”Yes Nurse Iero, where here is a chance to put that into practice.”

They stopped at the door and Nurse Way knocked.

”Mr. Rush?”

Nurse Way opened the door and entered with Frankie behind him.

”Excuse us please.”

’No, it’s alright, please come in.”

In the bed was a very handsome young man. Frankie blushed a bit.

”Nurse Iero, this is Mr. Rush. You are going to be inserting his catheter today.”

”Please, call me Gerard, Mr. Rush makes me sound old.”

”Well you certainly aren’t old…I mean…”

Frankie blushed again and The older nurse smirked. He also saw that the patient was blushing as well. This could get interesting.

”First you need to take his temperature.”

Frankie walked to the wall at the head of the bed. He grabbed the connected thermometer and slipped a protective plastic over it.

”Open please Mr. Rush.”

”Gerard please.”

”Gerard, then you may call me Frankie.”

”Frankie.”

Gerard smiled at Frank and opened his mouth lifting his tongue. Frankie placed the wand in and Gerard closed his mouth. Frankie gently took Gerard’s wrist in between his two fingers and then looking at his watch tested his pulse. Gerard watched the pretty young nurse the whole time. He was looking down through his long eyelashes and Gerard felt his heart speed up. Would Frank notice it?

*Beep beep beep*

“All done, let’s see now.”

Gerard opened his mouth and Frankie took the wand out.

”You are perfectly normal.”

”Gosh I hope not, normal is so boring.”

Frankie giggled at the lame joke and it made Gerard smile.

”Okay Nurse Iero, get the catheter kit out of the cabinet.”

”Yes Nurse Way.”

Frankie turned to address the head nurse and then back to Gerard.

”I’ll be right back Gerard.”

Frankie smiled at him and then turned to the cabinets. He looked in the top ones.

”I can’t find one Nurse Way.”

”Check the lower ones, they may have been moved.”

The head nurse internally smirked cause he had moved them on purpose. Frankie bent down sticking his ass out toward Gerard as he rummaged in the cabinet. Gerard groaned cause Frankie had the perfect ass. Nurse Way watched as the patient began to tent a bit. This was too perfect.

”Found it!”

Frankie stood up in triumph as he showed the kit.

”Good, now grab the lubrication and bring both over.”

Frankie did and walked back with the kit and the tube. He put on his gloves and then opened the kit. He pulled out the tube and then picked up the lube. Gerard watched as the young nurse coated his fingers in the lubrication and then started to coat the end of the tube, Gerard found himself getting more aroused.

”There we go.”

”Now Nurse Iero, you need to prep the patient as well with the lubrication for easy insertion.”

Frankie grabbed a cotton swab and put a bit of the lubrication on it.

”Now turn the bed clothes down and lift up his gown and prep the area.”

Frankie nodded and pulled the sheet off Gerard.

”Wait…um, can you…”

”It’s okay Gerard, we all have the same parts, nothing to be bothered by.”

Frankie was actually bothered though. Gerard was more handsome than anyone he had ever taken care of even in his practice lessons.

”No, it’s not that, It’s just…”

”Nurse Iero, continue.”

”Yes Nurse Way.”

Frankie used his free hand to lift Gerard’s gown up and then gasped dropping the prepared cotton swab on the bed.

”Oh my!”

”Well…it seems that Mr. Rush as an erection. Nurse Iero, you cannot administer the tube while he is erect so you need to alleviate the situation.”

”H-How?”

”Simple, you must make him ejaculate.”

Both men looked at the head nurse.

”W-What?”

”E-Excuse me?”

”It’s you duty to make sure the patient receives the proper care under your watch.”

”A-Alright, but I don’t…”

”What is it now Nurse Iero?”

”I…I d-don’t know how.”

Frankie voice was barely a whisper, but the head nurse heard him and stared at him.

”Are you telling me that you have never jerked yourself off?”

Frankie flinched at the vulgar speech. He was used to it from Patrick’s boyfriend, but not a professional.

”Um…no, I used cold water to will it away in the shower.”

”So you never touched yourself like that?”

”No…why, should I have?”

Gerard’s was a gape now. Was he young nurse really that pure? It made his cock twitch and harden even more. Frankie noticed and went wide eyed.

”Come I will guide you. Lube up your hands.”

Frankie shook a little taking the tube and starting to squirt it on the glove.

”No no, I said your hands, remove the gloves.”

”Remove the…”

”Are you questioning me Nurse Iero?”

”N-No Nurse W-Way.”

Frankie removed his gloves and covered his hands in the lubrication. It felt different without the protective covering.

”Now, wrap one hand around the shaft and the other place under the scrotum, cupping it gently.”

Gerard’s eyes went wide as Frankie leaned in and did as he was told. As soon as Frankie’s soft and hands touched his shaft, Gerard let out a moan. Frankie jumped back and let go.

”No! No, please don’t stop.”

”Nurse Iero, you heard the patient, continue.”

Frankie nodded and touched Gerard’s shaft again. He slipped a hand under his scrotum. Then he looked back at the head nurse.

”N-Now what?”

”Now you stroke the shaft and massage the scrotum at the same time.”

Frankie swallowed, but did so. He watched as Gerard’s head tipped back and it seemed his eye’s rolled back. He pushed his hips up making Frankie’s job easier.

”That is a good sign you are doing it right.”

Frankie gave a small smile at the praise and continued the same movements. Gerard gripped the sheet and bit his lip to stop from groaning. Frankie was really good at this.

”Now speed up a bit.”

Frankie nodded and obeyed. He moved his hand faster and found that it was easier now. The shaft was excreting its own lubricant from the head and Frankie found it much easier to move his hand now. He massaged his other hand like he was moving those silver chime balls his grandmother gave him for Christmas one year. She said the sound and movement was soothing. He had to agree although this was not the same.

“F-Fuck Frankie.”

Frankie blushed when Gerard reacted like that. He liked being called Frankie from him. Gerard was panting and moaning and Frankie was concentrating so much on what he was doing to the patient that he was leaning a little too close and when Gerard suddenly came he hit Frankie’s face before Frankie pulled away and caught the rest in his hand.

”Oh my God! I am so sorry!”

”Th-That’s okay, I…”

”Now Nurse Iero, you can insert the catheter tube without the need of lubrication.”

”Yes Nurse Way.”

Frankie quickly pulled two gloves on over his now sticky hands, thankful there was powder in the gloves, and picked up the tube.

”Deep breath in Gerard and then slowly let it out as I insert.”

Gerard barely heard the young nurse, but did as he was told and the tube was inserted with minimal discomfort.

”Very good Nurse Iero. Now, clean up and you may have your lunch.”

Frankie nodded and gathered up the packaging. He tossed it in the proper receptacle and then washed his hands, which were now caked in powder off. He dried them and then turned to Gerard again.

”Thank you for being understanding about the situation.”

”Thank you Frankie.”

Gerard smiled at the young nurse and then chuckled a bit.

”What’s so funny?”

”You have…on your face.”

Frankie turned to the head nurse.

”I have something on my face?”

The older nurse chuckled and then stepped up to Frankie. He ran a finger down Frankie’s cheek picking up the cum that landed there.

”What was…”

As Frankie spoke the head nurse pushed his finger in Frankie’s mouth.

”You forgot to clean your face off Frankie.”

Then he leaned in and licked a stripe up Frank face making both Frankie and Gerard gasp. Frankie involuntarily sucked on the finger in his mouth. The it was pulled out.

”That’s better.”

Frankie turned red when he watched the finger enter the older nurse’s mouth.

”Mmm, sweet like you.”

Before anyone else could say anything Frankie was ushered out of the room and then door was closed.

”Have a good lunch Frankie.”

Frankie was still stunned as he watched the head nurse walk away.

”What was that all about?”


	4. Lost Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Well thank you Ray and it was lovely for you to invite me to dinner.”
> 
> ”You deserve it after what you went through. I am glad to see that it didn’t make you quit though.”
> 
> ”No, it would have done no good and been unfair to my other patients.”
> 
> ”That is a good attitude to have. You will go far as a nurse like that Frankie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So after watching these scenes, which ends the first part of the hentai series, It took me a while to figure out how I wanted to write it. I didn't like how comical a serious scene was made by the voice over used in the hentai. I also took the brutality down a lot cause...just no. In the end I am satisfied with what I have as a final product. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Much thanks to my Alpha Beta _***holy_smokes_pete***_ for her work. ^-^

”So this is the nurse you recommend.”

”Yes Doctor, I feel he has great potential.”

”Like you Mikey?”

Doctor Ray Toro, Senior Resident Physician, looked down at the nurse on his knees between his legs. He was expertly sucking on his big cock. Ray enjoyed watching it slip between his plump lips. He grabbed the younger man’s head and started to thrust his hips pushing his cock to the back of his throat.

”Well from the video, I see he has an innocence about him that I like. I will have to explore further before I make any decisions though.”

”Yes Doctor.”

”Now, no more talk, just suck.”

Mikey obeyed and just stayed there letting Ray fuck his face. It didn’t talk long for Ray to cum, but he pulled out and splashed Mikey’s face and uniform.

”Ever tell you, you look good in white baby?”

***Paging Doctor Toro***

Ray grumbled and picked up the phone.

”Dr. Toro here.”

Mikey waited on the floor licking the cum off his lips.

”A car accident victim has just been admitted. Put the new nurse on it.”

”Yes Doctor.”

As Mikey left, Ray turned back to the screen. He zoomed in on Frankie’s face as he jerked the patient off. He licked his lips in anticipation.

”This is going to be good.”

*

*

*

”Wentz?”

”Yes, he was in a car accident and has been admitted. I want you to care for him.”

”Yes Nurse Way.”

Frankie made his way down the hall to room 403. He was surprised that he was chosen and that it was Patrick’s boyfriend, but it was his duty to take care of anyone injured or sick so he would brush aside his feelings and do just that.

*knock knock*

”Mr. Wentz?”

Frankie heard no answer so he carefully opened the door. The first bed was vacant and Pete’s curtain was closed. Frank moved into the room and closed the door gently. He was about to call out when a shadow came into view. It looked like Pete was sitting up. Frankie walked over and parted the curtains.

”Hey Pete I…”

His words dried up in his mouth. It wasn’t Pete that was sitting up, but Patrick…riding Pete so that Frankie was face to face with him. His eyes were closed and his mouth dropped open in an obscene O. Frankie could see Pete’s cock slipping in and out of Patrick’s ass as he rose up on his knees and bore down with every up thrust Pete did. Frankie noted that Pete’s arm was in a sling. Patrick was avoiding it best in this position.

”Um…”

”Like what you see Frankie?”

Frank jumped when Pete spoke and Patrick opened his eyes.

”Frankie…”

”I…uh, I’m Pete’s nurse.”

Patrick dismounted Pete’s cock with Pete protesting.

”Hey, I wasn’t done yet!”

Patrick ignored him as he got dressed again and walked up to Frankie.

”Frankie, don’t say anything. I could get in serious trouble for this.”

”I don’t know…”

Pete pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

”…maybe we can’t trust him Trick. Maybe we need to do something to keep him quiet.”

”No no, I won’t tell anyone!”

Patrick advanced on Frankie making him back up into the wall. Just as Frankie thought Patrick was going to grab him, he started laughing and Pete joined in.

”Oh Frankie, I know I can trust you, it’s just teasing you is so fun and you are so cute.”

Frankie breathed a sigh of relief as Patrick kissed his cheek and then walked back to the bed.

”Hey!”

”No smoking in here Pete, the sprinklers will go off silly.”

Patrick plucked the cigarette out of Pete’s mouth and put it out. Then he waved bye and Pete and Frankie were alone.

”So I hope you have a good bedside manner with me.”

”I will, I promise.”

”Good, very good.”

*

*

*

Frankie was just finishing up his shift. It was a late one and he caught himself yawning as he looked at the clock. He was about to head to the locker room to change when he saw the light blinking for Pete’s room. He got up stretching and headed down the hall.

”Yes Pete, what’s up?”

”I am.”

Frankie gasped as he saw that Pete had a prominent erection.

”Pete that’s not funny!”

”No Frankie, it’s not and it hurts so badly, fix it.”

”What? No I can’t!”

Frank started to back up to leave when he felt a hand cover his mouth and his waist.

”It’s after hours honey so please be quiet.”

Frank gasped as he saw Pete’s friend Gabe. Quickly Gabe shoved material in Frankie’s mouth and gagged him.

”He looks good with something in his mouth doesn’t he?”

Pete smirked and pulled out his phone taking a picture as Gabe ripped open Frank’s scrubs and started to feel him up. He tweaked a nipple and Frankie made a muffled cry.

”Aww, he makes cute noises.”

”yeah, let’s see what other noises he makes.”

Gabe reached down and grabbed Frankie’s hidden cock as the boy protested in his bindings.

”What’s going on here?!”

Pete had a second to put his phone away when Patrick burst into the room.

”hey babe, ready for round two?”

Pete received a hard slap in the face.

”What the fuck Pete?! What kind of piece of shit are you?!”

Patrick grabbed Frankie away from Gabe.

”Get the fuck out visiting hours are long over and you, we are over too!”

Patrick led Frankie out of the room to one of the empty lounges. He untied the gag and hugged him tightly.

”I’m so sorry Frankie, I never thought he would do something like that. We are through, he is never touching me again.”

”It’s okay Patrick, you didn’t know and nothing bad really happened.”

Patrick looked down at his best friend. He looked so innocent in his arms. He couldn’t help himself. he lifted Frankie’s chin and kissed him softly. He could see why his ex…boyfriend went crazy.

”Patrick…”

”It’s okay Frankie, you’re safe now.”

*

*

*

_”You better be there or we will post the pictures.”_

Frankie sighed. He read the threatening text again as he made his way down to the lounge, the same one that Patrick had comforted him in yesterday. There would be no comfort today though. Patrick was off and no one could save him. Pete was blackmailing him with the pics he took yesterday. Frankie shivered as he walked down the hall in a trance.

”Frankie?”

He thought he heard his name, but ignored it continuing on his journey that felt like a death march. He stopped at the lounge and then opened the door taking a deep breath. Immediately he was grabbed and pulled in. Gabe gagged him again and threw him down on the sofa.

”Well well well, since I know my ex bitch is off today we will have no interruptions. Tie him up Gabe.”

Gabe pulled out the rope and bound Frankie’s hand behind him.

”Now where were we, oh yes, right about here.”

Gabe ripped the scrubs open again as teas slipped down Frankie’s face. He licked them away and laughed.

”Even his tears taste innocent.”

”Patrick told me he was a virgin”

”Really well that’s exciting.”

”Yup, and I’m gonna be the first to fuck him. Put him on his knees and hold him there.”

Gabe forced Frankie to his knees.

”Gonna gag you with something better.”

He pulled his cock out and ripped the gag off.

”P-Please don’t do this to me.”

Gabe ignored him and shoved his waiting cock in his mouth. Pete moved up behind Frankie throwing his sling off his broken arm.

”Not as broken as thought I guess.”

He pulled Frank’s bottoms off and stared at his ass.

”Man, it’s better than Trick’s ever was.”

Frank began to squirm and Pete smacked his ass.

”Look he likes it, do it again.”

Pete continued to smack Frank’s ass till it was red and throbbing.

”Sorry I don’t have any lube, so spit will have to do, but you can take it right?”

”Frank cried out a muffled protest. He knew how dangerous it was to do anything with no lubrication. It would tear blood vessels and muscle tissue and cause a fissure that would have to be repaired with surgery. He tried to pull away and his hair was pulled on hard by Gabe.

”Stay still like a good bitch.”

Frankie started to scream as he felt Pete’s cock pressing against his virgin entrance.

”Damn shits tight.”

The tears were streaming down as he felt himself being forced open.

”FREEZE!”

Pete looked over as the door to the lounge was kicked in and several hospital security was there with one of the doctors and a patient.

”GET AWAY FROM HIM!”

Both Pete and Gabe backed away. Frank collapsed to the ground panting and crying.

”Frankie!”

He felt loving arms around him and saw that Gerard was holding him.

”Arrest these men and charge them with attempted rape officers.”

Frankie looked over and saw Doctor Toro. He was relieved, but ashamed at hos he looked. The doctor strode over to him and took off his white coat. He untied his hands and covered his exposed body.

”Thank you for alerting us of the crime taking place Mr. Rush. It was a good thing you were out stretching your legs.”

”You saved me Geeee…”

”Frankie!”

Frank collapsed and passed out in Gerard’s arms. Ray leaned over and scooped the small boy up.

”I have him from here, you should get back to your room before anything flares up.”

As if on cue, Gerard doubled over in pain. Nurse Way rushed in and helped him into a wheel chair.

”I have him Doctor.”

”Very good nurse Way. I will take care of nurse Iero.”

They both walked out with their patients in hand as Pete and Gabe were led away in handcuffs.

_***Time Stamp: Three Days Later***_

”Thank you again for rescuing me Doctor Toro.”

”Please, we are out of the hospital, call me Ray.”

”Well thank you Ray and it was lovely for you to invite me to dinner.”

”You deserve it after what you went through. I am glad to see that it didn’t make you quit though.”

”No, it would have done no good and been unfair to my other patients.”

”That is a good attitude to have. You will go far as a nurse like that Frankie.”

Ray lifted his glass of champagne. Even though Frankie wasn’t 21 yet, he said it was alright to celebrate.

”To you my dear.”

Frank lifted his and they clinked glasses. Frankie took a sip.

”This is yummy!”

They went back to eating, but after a few moments, Frankie felt strange.

”I think I need some air.”

”Come, I will help you.”

Frank rose and then fell, but Ray caught him.

”Perhaps you need to lie down a bit.”

”Yes, that would be good.”

Those were Frankie’s last words before he passed out.

*

*

*

”Ray?”

Frankie woke up and found he was in a bed. He tried to stretch, but found he was bound.

”R-Ray? What’s going on?”

”Well me dear, it seems that the reason you were attacked was that you are a virgin and that makes it dangerous for you to be around all those horny patients.”

”S-So what does that mean?”

”Well, I’m going to take your virginity thus canceling out the problem.”

”What? No, you can’t! I don’t love you!”

”My dear Nurse Iero, love has nothing to with it. I don’t love Nurse Way, yet I fuck his pretty mouth and ass every chance I get.”

”You…oh no!”

”Now while you were asleep, I prepped you well and may I say you were quite pliant and willing.”

Frankie now noticed that he was naked along with Ray and Ray’s cock was hard and sheathed in latex.

”Ray please don’t do this.”

Frankie trembled as he watched Ray move up between his spread legs. He felt the slickness in his ass and on Ray’s cock.

”Deep breath baby, here we go.”

Ray started to push in slowly as Frankie whimpered and cried out. Frankie was strangely feeling good. This was being done against his will, but Ray was the opposite of Pete and Gabe who were just looking to take from him. Ray was giving back and ideally this was better than what he could have experience to lose his virginity.

”Ray, can you untie me now? I promise I won’t try and push you away.”

Ray reached up and untied Frankie’s arms and then reached down to do the same for his legs. Frank wrapped them around Ray’s waist pulling him in tighter. Both men moaned and Frankie put his arms around Ray’s neck. Ray pulled them into a sitting position where Frankie could ride his cock. He leaned in and kissed the younger man.

”Fuck Frankie, you feel so good, so tight.”

”Ah ah ah, thank you Ray.”

Ray chuckled how polite the boy was even in the throws of passion. He reached down and started to stroke Frankie’s cock making the boy buck up more. Frankie was tighter than Mikey was and Ray felt himself tipping over the edge all too soon.

”Next time I want to cum in the pretty tight ass of yours and show you what it feel like to be truly filled.”

”Yes Doctor.”

Ray pulled out and threw the condom in the trash can by the bed. He then pulled the boy into his body and they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Patient Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Now that you have been punished properly, you can begin your rounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So shit gets a little real in this chapter, you have been warned. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Can you believe it?”

”With Doctor Toro!”

”All night in a hotel room.”

”No way! Doctor Toro has class!”

”Yeah, but he doesn’t.”

”Bet he tricked him somehow.”

”Yeah, no way a prominent doctor would sleep with him!”

”Bet that’s how he passed.”

”Yeah, slept with all his teachers.”

”Slut.”

”Whore.”

”Teach him a lesson.”

The sound of fabric ripping echoed in the room with laughter and then faded out as the door closed and it got quiet once again.

*

*

*

”I don’t understand. I thought they were my friends.”

Frankie stood in front of his locker, which was opened and saw the remains of his tattered scrubs with the word WHORE written on it in sharpie. He could feel the tears slipping down his cheeks.

”Nurse Iero?”

Frankie turned and saw the head nurse standing there.

”Oh, Nurse Way, Um…I will be a bit late for my shift as I have to go home and get new scrubs.”

”Nonsense, I will lend you a pair.”

”Oh thank you!”

Mikey went into his locker and pulled out a pair. Frankie missed the smirk on his face though.

”Here you are, now change quickly so we can begin lessons for today.”

”I will, see you on rounds!”

Mikey left and smirked again. He would be seeing the young nurse much sooner than he realized.

*

*

*

*knock knock*

”Come in.”

”Uh…Nurse Way?”

”Yes Nurse Iero?’

”I think there is something wrong with the size of the scrubs you gave me.”

”Oh? Too big?’

”No, too small.”

Frankie stood in front of Mikey and Mikey could see that the bottoms were so tight that he could see Frankie’s underwear. The top also barely covered his hips.

”So what you are saying if that you are ungrateful to me for lending them to you.”

Frankie’s eyes widened.

”No no! I would never say that, I’m just… I mean.”

”So what’s the problem then?”

”Well…I mean my underwear and…”

”So just take them off.”

”And go the work day without anything on?”

”You will be wearing the scrubs so it shouldn’t matter.”

”Um…alright, I’ll just go and…”

”Nonsense, just do it here. You don’t have anything I have not seen before.”

Frankie blushed. He was very shy about his body, but he also didn’t like to argue so he just did what he was told. Mikey watched as his lower body was revealed. Frank slipped his underwear off trying to shield his body from Mikey. He went to slip the pants back up, but then felt a hand on his back.

”You have a tattoo.”

”Oh…yes, it was a dare and…”

”You like to be daring huh Frankie. Like to take chances and risks doing things you aren’t supposed to do?”

”What? No, I was…”

”Like sleeping with Dr. Toro.”

”No! I didn’t want to! He said that being a virgin was distracting me from my duties!”

”So you used that old excuse huh?”

”What? I was a virgin, he stole it from me!”

”Lying gets you punished Frankie.”

Frankie found himself pressed against the wall of the office. The older nurse stepped up behind him and ran his hand over Frankie’s bare ass.

”W-What are you…”

Mikey raised his hand and brought it down on Frankie’s ass hard.

”Ahhhhh!”

He did it again and again till Frankie was a sobbing mess barely able to hold himself up.

”Now that you have been punished properly, you can begin your rounds.

”B-B-But the pants?”

”Just wear no underwear; it will be fine for today.”

Frankie sniffed and pulled his tight too small pants up over his sore ass.

”One of your patients in room 207 is getting his appendix removed so you need to shave him.”

Frankie thought he remembered that it wasn’t necessary, but he didn’t argue after the punishment he just had.

”Alright.”

”Dismissed.”

Frankie left the room walking stiffly. Mikey smirked as he watched the boy go. He knew the type of patient Frankie was going to help and he couldn’t help chuckle cruelly at what was about to happen to the boy.

*

*

*

Frank had the worst day in his opinion ever. He swore everyone could tell he wasn’t wearing underwear and kept looking at his ass. He felt so self-conscious. Thankfully he only had on patient left till his rounds were over. It was the one in room 207.

*knock knock*

“Come in.”

”Excuse me Mr. Morrison?”

”Please call me Grant, and you are?”

Nurse Iero, I’m here to get you ready for you surgery.

”Well aren’t I lucky to have such a cutie to shave me.”

Frankie blushed as he pushed the cart in with the shaving crème, razor and bowl on it. He filled the bowl up with warm water and then stepped up to the bed.

”I just need to pull the sheet to the side and…”

”Oh come no, we are both men here.”

Grant whipped the sheet off himself and Frankie gasped.

”Mr. Morrison, what is that on your…”

”Isn’t it beautiful? It’s called Prince Albert piercing. It’s said to make sex more pleasurable. Want to try it out?”

Frankie didn’t realize he was staring at the two silver balls protruding out of the head and side of the patient’s penis till he heard him speak.

”What? No, no of course not!”

”What not, are you a virgin?”

”No, but…”

’Not anymore thanks to Ray’ The thought slipped into Frankie’s head just before Grant grabbed at him.

”Then there should be no problems.”

Frankie squealed as he was pulled onto the bed. Grant pushed him down and hovered over him predatorily.

”You are a tasty looking morsel, you know that?”

”Mr. Morrison please stop!”

”Come on, you know you love it. All sweet boys like you want to be pushed down and controlled.”

Frankie went to cry out, but found something stuffed his mouth. He also found his arms pinned above his head. Grant had wrapped the sheet around it and shoved part of it in his mouth.”

”Now, let’s see what treasures you are hiding shall we?”

Frankie protested as grant grabbed the waist band of his scrubs and started to pull them down. He smirked as he saw the flesh exposed.

”And you had me believing you for a moment, but a little vixen like you, wearing no underwear, you are just begging for this aren’t you?”

Frankie shook his head as tear slipped down his cheek. Grant grabbed a tube of lubrication that was left from his prostate exam and squirted some on his fingers. He rubbed them around as he licked his lips.

”Are you ready for me kitten?”

Grant brought his fingers down and slipped two in at the same time. The stretch was painful and Frankie did a muffled cry. Grant pumped them in and out forcing a stretch on the young nurse.

”Well I can’t wait any longer, but I am sure a young body like yours can take it.”

Grant positioned himself with Frankie’s thigh’s around his hips. He pressed the head of his cock against Frankie’s opening and Frankie jumped at the foreign feel of the cold metal.

”It takes getting used to baby, but once it’s in, you will wonder how you ever lived with out it.”

Grant started to press in and Frankie felt he sheet loosen in his mouth. He spit it out and screamed.

”NOOOOOOO!”

”What’s going on in here?”

The door opened and Frankie saw Ryan, another nurse, come in. Grant turned to address them and Frank slipped a leg out from around Grant and tried to roll away, but instead kneed Grant in the nuts. The large man made a face and a grunt and fell over clutching his crotch. Ryan untied Frankie’s wrists.

”Come on Frankie, let’s go!”

”I hurt him though Ryan!”

”Yeah, and he tried to rape you, so he deserved it!”

”But he’s still a patient, I have to help him!”

Ryan stood there in shock as Frank rolled the large man on his back and then pantsless went to the cabinet and pulled out a cold pack. He cracked it and placed it on the patient’s crotch.

”I’m sorry I kneed you in the testicles, but what you were doing was wrong.”

”Alright Frankie, he’s fine let’s go!”

Frank grabbed his pants and tugged them on as Ryan grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. Around the corner in the shadows, Mikey heard everything. He was not pleased.


	6. Taking Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You’ve been through so much Frankie.”
> 
> ”Yeah, I have, but I am really grateful for your understanding.”
> 
> Ryan places a hand on Frankie’s thigh and squeezes it in a comforting gesture. “Anytime Frankie, I will always be there to help you out in any way I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Only one more fic after this and then I will FINALLY be caught up again and on track with all my current fics. Man November was like a ghost month for me! @~@
> 
> So things just aren't getting any better for our poor nurse!Frankie. Last time Ryan rescued him from being violated, but was it really a rescue or did Ryan see something for himself in the young innocent nurse?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Wow Frankie.”

”I just don’t know what to do Ryan.”

Frankie sighs as he sips his wine. Ryan was older than him and really sweet to listen to his problems. He told him about Nurse Way and Doctor Toro as well as Pete and Gabe, but he left out Patrick cause he didn’t want him to get in trouble for his boyfriend being so mean.

”You’ve been through so much Frankie.”

”Yeah, I have, but I am really grateful for your understanding.”

Ryan places a hand on Frankie’s thigh and squeezes it in a comforting gesture. “Anytime Frankie, I will always be there to help you out in any way I can.”

Frankie sighs, but this time with comfort. He feels so safe with Ryan. “Being a nurse can be tough I know. Some nights I barely get any sleep, but I have something to help me with that.”

Ryan pulls out a few packets that Frank recognizes. “Ryan…are those from the pharmacy?”

”Sort of. One of my patients was given a higher dose so they had all these extra pills and they asked me to throw them out. Instead I kept them and now I can sleep at night again.”

”But Ryan, those are not yours. That’s illegal!”

”No one knows Frankie.” Ryan gives Frankie a look of mistrust with his eyes slightly hooded. “You’re not going to tell on me right?”

Frankie felt bad. He should really say something, but Ryan saved him from Mr. Morrison so how could he betray him now? “No Ryan, I will not say anything.”

Ryan squeals and jumps up and down on the sofa a bit. He grabs the bottle of wine and tops off his glass. “Let’s celebrate Frankie!”

Ryan goes to pour more wine in Frankie’s glass, but he moves it a bit and it ends up being spilled on his chest soaking through his scrubs.

”Oh no!” Frankie jumps up holding his arms out after gently putting the wine glass down on the coffee table. He is trying not to drip red wine of Ryan’s slightly worn beige carpet. ”My uniform!”

”Oh dear Frankie!” Ryan slips to his knees in front of Frankie and starts to undo the ties on the scrub pants. “Let’s get you out of it and wash it before it stains!”

Frank watches for a moment and then remembers that he has no underwear on still! “No! I can do that myself!” He doesn’t want to be rude and push Ryan away, but he is getting even more uncomfortable than just the spilled alcohol on his body.

”Don’t worry Frankie, we both have the same parts and…”Ryan’s breath caught as the scrubs slip off and he was face to cock. He breaths out finally and the effect causes Frankie and his cock to jump a little. “Oh…I see…” Ryan felt like he was being pulled in by a powerful magnet embedded in his mouth. It opened automatically as he takes Frankie’s cock into his mouth and sucks on it lightly.

”R-R-Ryan…”

Ryan ignores the younger nurse’s protests and his weak ability to push him away. Ryan inches up more on his knees and moves his hands around to grab Frankie’s ass and massage it as he feel him harden in his mouth. Frankie smells like wine and sweat from his hard work. Ryan knows how hard Frankie works compared to the other nurses, even Ryan and it’s a bit intoxicating. He works more of his cock into his mouth and down his throat. He swallows and Frankie let’s out a broken moan. Ryan loves the sound and does it again. He has very little gag reflex as long as he is in charge and with Frankie he certainly is. Suddenly this is not enough. He wants more. Without removing his mouth he does a swift turn to Frankie’s body pushing him to land on the sofa on his ass. He gets the tangles scrubs out of the way and pushes his way in between Frankie’s legs where he can get a better grip on his thighs and really go down on him. Frankie’s head is back now against the sofa cushion and although he is trying to protest with words and actions, he is getting weaker. Ryan takes the opportunity to pull off and stand up. He sheds his own clothing and slips into Frankie’s lap.

”R-Ryan, what are you…”

Ryan hushes him with a kiss. As their tongues dance slowly in their mouths, Ryan reaches over to the end table next to the sofa and blindly pulls the little draw open. He grips the only thing inside, the tube of lubricating gel that he stole from a patient’s room when he ran out, and brings it down to where his and Frankie’s cocks are lined up. Still in mid kiss, he flips the top open and lets some dribble on their cocks. Both men fuse their mouths together hard as the cold gel contrasts to the warmth of their skin. Ryan drops the tube and wraps his hand around the two cocks and starts to fist them. Both men groan into each other’s mouths and finally they both come up for air.

”Fuuuuck Frankie, I wanted to do this with you for so looong.” Ryan’s head was tipped back as he presses himself further into Frankie’s lap. “So jealous that Patrick was your roommate.”

”But I…” Frankie let out an obscene moan as Ryan twisted his wrist a little and changed angles. “…never did anything with him, he has-had a boyfriend.”

Ryan brought his head down and looks at Frankie with lidded eyes that were full of lust. “He was stupid to choose the pathetic asshole over you. He may have had a great cock and technique, but he could have molded you and taught you to be what he wanted. That is the ultimate in boyfriends.”

Ryan leans in resting his forehead on Frankie’s. They are both sweating from the exertion of their impromptu tryst. “Doesn’t that sound wonderful Frankie? Being everything that I would want you to be for me?”

Frankie couldn’t say anything because at that moment he closed his eyes feeling his orgasm creeping up. Right before he came though, he had a flash of a warm nervous smile and he came thinking about one of his patients.

”Mmmm baby, that’s it.” Ryan watched as the younger nurse fell apart for him. He milked him through it and then decided he wanted more. Frankie was even more pliable by then so it was easy for Ryan to slip off his lap and maneuver his body so that Frankie was on his stomach. He props his knees up so that he has a full perfect view of Frankie’s ass. He squirts get on the fingers of one hand as he used the other one to spread Frankie’s cheeks. Ryan’s blows lightly on the puckered skin watching it twitch. He wants to fuck him so bad, but after what Frankie told him, he won’t take advantage…well full advantage of him. Ryan knew he was using the younger man for his gratification, but he knew that Frankie was having fun too. He smears the gel over the opening and slowly pushes a finger inside. Frankie was so out of it, he doesn’t even tighten up much. Ryan pushes in a second finger and watches as Frankie opens up for him. He finds his prostate with ease and teases against it a bit knowing that Frankie is a bit sensitive right now. He chuckles a bit as the body squirms under him with a groan of protest. Ryan does this a bit more and then pulls away. He gets up on the sofa in position and slicks his own cock up again. He pushes Frankie’s body down a bit so that he can run the shaft of his cock in the crack of Frankie’s ass. He moans and how good it feels and starts to speed up.

”Fuck, you feel so good Frankie. Next time I’m gonna fuck you and really make us feel amazing.” There was a sound from Frankie, but Ryan didn’t know if it was agreement or protest nor did he care. He started chasing his own orgasm now. “Yes, so good, so fucking…” Ryan started pressing harder on the vein under his shaft which was a major erogenous zone for him. Ryan feels around and fins that Frankie is getting hard again. He starts to jerk his cock to the rhythm of the pace he is setting.

”You gonna cum with me Frankie? Come on let’s cum together this time.” Ryan felt himself starting to cum and he quickly pulls his cock back and presses the head against Frankie’s opening pushing on it slightly to open it up a bit. He fills it with cum as he works his hand over his shaft till he is spent.

”Next time then.” Ryan presses his fingers into Frankie as he continues to jerk him off and uses his cum as lubrication as he watches Frankie open up for him and make small noises as he cums for the second time. Frankie collapses fully and Ryan lays on him.

”So good for me Frankie, such a good boy.” Both Ryan and Frankie drift off to sleep.


	7. Used Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant took in the sight before him of the four professionals in different positions of sex. Then he realized who one of them was and a smirk rose to his face.
> 
> ”Well I heard these noises coming through my walls and I wanted to know what it was. Also I often get coffee from here.”
> 
> Grant looked at the young nurse that he was trying to fuck last week. His ass was exposed and his mouth was full of the doctor’s cock.
> 
> ”Well now, if it isn’t my nurse from last week. I think we got off on the wrong foot. I think there was a…misunderstanding that can be corrected.”
> 
> Ray looked at prominent patient admiring Frankie's ass.
> 
> ”Misunderstanding? What was it about?”
> 
> Grant starts to climb on the bed as he runs a hand over the young nurse’s ass causing him to shiver.
> 
> ”I just wanted to thank young Frankie here for taking such good care of me. I wanted to reward his excellent skills and service.”
> 
> ”Ah well, I suppose you can do it now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Hope you all had a lovely holiday which ever you celebrate! Here is Boxing Day present from me. An extra long chapter! Only one more to go now! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Things seem to return to normal in Frankie’s life. Dr. Toro hadn’t tried to fuck him anymore and even Senior Nurse Way and Nurse Ross have backed off. Frankie was starting to feel a little better.

”Mr. Rush, It’s Nurse Iero. I’m here for your sponge bath.”

Frankie knocked gently on Gerard’s door. He remembered what happened last time he was here and it made him blush a bit. He heard a noise from inside that he thought was an okay to enter. He walked in rolling the cart with him that contained the small bowl of water and sponge. Gerard’s curtains were closed.

”Mr. Rush?”

”Ah, one second.”

Frankie waited for a moment.

”O-Okay, you can come in.”

Frankie opened the curtains and saw Gerard sitting up in bed.

”Morning Mr. Rush, I have come for your sponge bath.”

”Ah, sure, but…”

Frankie leaned into Gerard. He saw that his face was flush and he was sweating a bit.

”Are you alright? You seem warm, do you think you have a fever?”

”N-No, I’m good, I…”

”Let me just take your temperature.”

Frankie grabbed the electronic thermometer and leaned over Gerard’s body.

”Okay Mr. Rush, open up and…”

Frankie squealed as Gerard reached up and pulled him down causing Frankie to drop the thermometer.

”Mr. Rush!”

”I…I can’t stop thinking about you Frankie.”

The movement that Gerard did caused his sheet to slip off and Frankie saw that he had an erection.

”Oh my!”

”I was thinking of you when that happened. You were so good with your hands that day and…”

”Th-Thanks, but that was a special situation and the head Nurse…”

”No, you were the one that made it special.”

”Me? I didn’t do anything.”

”When I think of those horrible men that tried to hurt you…”

Gerard let up on Frankie a little.

”It makes me so angry. How could anyone hurt a delicate creature like you.”

Frankie blushed a bit.

”I…”

”I want you so badly, but I won’t hurt you like they did. I want you to give yourself to me freely Frankie.”

”Gerard…”

”You called me Gerard.”

Gerard smiled and Frank couldn’t help smiling back with a little giggle.

”It is your name right?”

”Yes, but you usually call me Mr. Rush. I like when you say my name better.”

Frankie looked up at Gerard and saw none of the lust that clouded Dr. Toro, Ryan, Pete, Gabe, or Mr. Morrison’s eyes when they looked at him. Gerard’s eyes were clear and beautiful.

”I…I want you to Gerard…but I’m not pure anymore like when you met me.”

Frankie looked away and felt tears form in his eyes.

”I have been made to do things that I didn’t want to and they have tainted me.”

Gerard reached out and wiped the edge of Frankie’s eye.

”No angel, you could never be tainted. You are pure because of your soul.”

”Gee.”

Frankie turned back to Gerard and looked up at him with shining eyes.

”As much as I want you my angel Frankie, I will wait. I will wait till I am well and out of here where I can show you properly, but right now I want to kiss you as much as I can.”

”But your bath?”

Gerard grinned and sat up a bit. He grabbed the basin and dumped the water over his head.

”Gerard!”

”There all clean now.”

Frankie giggled.

”You are mad Gerard!”

”Only for you my sweet.”

Then Gerard leaned down and kissed him. This was so different than any other kiss Frankie had. It was warm and inviting and wasn’t forced. He took his time just enjoying Gerard’s lips on his before me made a choice to part them and explore further into Gerard’s mouth. It was warm and wet, but not like Gerard was from pouring the water on himself. That actually only made the moment hotter. They were both soaked from it and Frankie knew that he was going to have to change his scrubs and find Gerard a new gown, but he didn’t care. This was the first time that someone cared about what he wanted and he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could.

*

*

*

Frankie had taken a quick shower after his lovely tryst with Gerard and changed into a new uniform. He blushed as he remembered Gerard’s velvet tongue exploring his neck, but going no lower. He kept his promise completely and made Frankie feel wonderful.

”Nurse Iero.”

Frankie jumped and spun around when he saw the Head Nurse in the doorway.

”N-Nurse Way? My, you scared me!”

”What are you doing in here?”

”Freshening up a bit?”

Frankie was always intimidated by the older and more experienced nurse. Even when he did nothing wrong he felt guilty around him.

”Well if you are done wasting time, follow me, I have another lesson for you.”

”Yes Nurse Way.”

Frankie closed his locker and followed the Head Nurse down the hall to the… doctors breakroom?

”Um…our lesson is in here?”

”Yes Nurse Iero, now go on in.”

Frankie had never been in there before. It was only for the residence of the hospital. He opened the door and looked in. There were vending machines, a fridge, table with nice leather chairs, a place to hang coats and hats, two comfy looking sofas, and a counter with a microwave and coffee maker.

”Oh, this is nicer than our breakroom.”

Frankie saw another door.

”What’s in there?”

”That is where doctors can lie down when they have a long shift and take short naps to refresh themselves. Come, I’ll show you.”

Mikey ushered Frankie in further. He saw a red sign on the door.

”Oh is someone in there, it says Do Not Disturb.”

”Yes, but they know we are coming.”

Frankie touched the door handle and opened it.

”Excuse me for interrupting…”

”Not at all Nurse Iero, I was expecting you.”

Frankie stopped short. There on one of the beds was Ray and…

”Ryan.”

Ray was on his back and Ryan was sucking his cock. Ryan had no pants or underwear on and he had a very large plug inside his ass. Frankie could hear a faint vibration coming from it.

”W-What’s going on?”

Frankie felt Mikey step up behind him.

”It’s very simple. Doctor Toro and I confronted Nurse Ross about some missing pharmaceuticals from a few of his patients. He begged us not to say anything and then he said he would do anything.”

”That is correct Nurse Way and then when we asked him if anyone else knew…he mentioned you.”

Frankie froze as Mikey slipped his arms over his shoulders. He leaned in and whispered into the younger nurse’s ear.

”Now why would he say that Frankie? Why would he tell us that one of the most promising nurses on staff is keeping a secret like that?”

Frankie couldn’t speak. He knew he should have said something about it, but Ryan was so nice to him and saved him from being hurt again.

”He saved me. I was going to get hurt again and he saved me.”

”Well you are a loyal friend aren’t you Frankie? You would do anything for someone wouldn’t you?”

Frankie swallowed hard as Mikey’s hands slipped down and under his new scrubs to run his blunt nails over his stomach.

”I know you are a good nurse and that is why Doctor Toro and I are going to give you a chance to fix everything.”

”You are?”

”Oh yes Frankie, all you have to do is take Nurse Ross’s place and you will be forgiven.”

”What about Ryan?”

”You leave him to me.”

Frankie swallowed hard. He didn’t want to do anything with Ray again. In fact he only wanted to do things with Gerard, but if it got Ryan out of trouble…

”Okay, I’ll do it.”

”Wonderful Frankie, I knew you were a good nurse and friend after all. Here and I will help you.”

Mikey grabbed the bottom of Frankie’s top and lifted it off. He tossed it aside and then pulled his pants and underwear down. Frankie stepped out of them as if in a trance.

”Good boy, now go on over.”

”Yes Nurse Way.”

Frankie walked to Ray and Ryan. He touched Ryan’s shoulder lightly. Ryan pulled off Ray’s cock and looked at him. His lips were swollen and red and his eyes were rimmed with tears old and new.

”It’s okay Ryan, I’m here, you can stop.”

”Frankie, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to tell them anything I…”

Frankie leaned in and kissed Ryan softly.

”It’s okay.”

”Well that’s all well and good, but my cock is getting cold.”

Frankie gently pushed Ryan out of the way and leaned down taking Ray’s cock in his mouth again.

”Ah, yes, that’s it Frankie, so good with your mouth.”

Ray grabbed and handful of Frankie’s hair and started to fuck his mouth thrusting upwards as he forced the younger nurse’s head down more. Frankie’s eyes were watering and he started to gag.

”Swallow bitch.”

Frankie obeyed and the constricting of his throat made Ray moan. Ray’s moan was cut through by another one and Frankie opened one eye to see Mikey fucking Ryan. Ryan was on his knees and Mikey had his arms pulled behind his back as he fucked into him at a brutal pace. Frankie could now see the size of the plug that was in Ryan and it was huge.

”What’s going on in here?”

The door opened and Frankie froze once again.

”Mr. Morrison, what are you doing out of bed?”

Grant took in the sight before him of the four professionals in different positions of sex. Then he realized who one of them was and a smirk rose to his face.

”Well I heard these noises coming through my walls and I wanted to know what it was. Also I often get coffee from here.”

Grant looked at the young nurse that he was trying to fuck last week. His ass was exposed and his mouth was full of the doctor’s cock.

”Well now, if it isn’t my nurse from last week. I think we got off on the wrong foot. I think there was a…misunderstanding that can be corrected.”

Ray looked at prominent patient admiring Frankie's ass.

”Misunderstanding? What was it about?”

Grant starts to climb on the bed as he runs a hand over the young nurse’s ass causing him to shiver.

”I just wanted to thank young Frankie here for taking such good care of me. I wanted to reward his excellent skills and service.”

”Ah well, I suppose you can do it now.”

”No.”

Frankie pulls up off Ray’s cock.

”Please Sir, I don’t want to do anything with Mr. Morrison. Being with a patient is wrong and…”

”You mean like you were with Mr. Rush earlier?”

Frankie froze as Mikey’s heavily lace voice floated over to him. He looked over and saw Ryan in Mikey’s lap facing him. His hands were now properly tied above his head and there was a strip of gauze around the head of his cock preventing him from cumming. Ryan looked fucked out and used, but he was still riding the Head Nurse hard. Frankie yelped as his hair was pulled and he faced Ray again.

”So Nurse Iero…what do you have to say about those accusations?”

”W-We didn’t do anything, but kiss. He said I deserved better than being u-used.”

”Oh is that what we are doing to you? Is that what you think of us Nurse Iero?”

Ray yanked on Frankie’s hair hard making tears form in the young nurse’s eyes.

”N-No Sir, I don’t th-think that.”

”Well then, you can let Mr. Morrison here finish thanking you…if he still thinks you deserve it.”

Frankie gasped as he felt something cold and wet between his ass cheeks. It was clear that Mr. Morrison was not bothered by the conversation as he we fully prepping him now.

”Now Dr. Toro, Frankie here is still young so I am sure he does not get praised as much as he should. All is forgiven though and he can learn a valuable lesson from this.”

Frankie let out a low moan as Grant found his prostate with practiced ease. He stretched him open better than Ray had the first time it seemed. Then he was behind Frankie spreading his cheeks wide and pressing the head of his cock in. Frankie jumped cause he could feel the piercing and it was a strange sensation, but not completely unwanted. He groaned and hung his head which Ray took as opportunity to press his cock into the waiting open mouth. Frankie was now plugged from both ends and both men seemed determine to prove who was the best. The both fucked him hard and fast and Frankie could barely breathe, but he didn’t seem to care. At one point then flipped him over and Ray had gotten off the bed. Now Frankie’s head was hanging off and Ray was fucking his mouth as He leaned over the young man. Grant had Frankie’s legs spread as wide as he cold so that he could watch his cock disappearing into the young nurse’s body.

”Hey Ryan, I think Frankie deserves a reward for his hard work and cooperation.”

Mikey was sitting on the other bed smoking a cigarette as Ryan lay in a heap of cum, his own and Mikey’s.

”Go suck Frankie off.”

Mikey gave Ryan a shove with his foot and he fell off the bed. He crawled over to where the three men were and leaned over putting his mouth over Frankie’s cock. Frank made a groan and pleasure and Ryan pushed himself to keep up with everyone else. Mikey watched for a moment as he finished his cigarette and lazily stroked himself back to hardness. Then he put it out and got off the bed. He walked over and pushed himself back into Ryan. Although he acted like this was fun he was in actuality really jealous. This young nurse was getting all the attention. Ray was Mikey’s for the longest time and then when the incident happened with Nurse Stump’s boyfriend, he became obsessed with the young nurse. Mikey did what he was told and was rewarded, but was it worth it? Honestly he wanted to have a piece of little Frankie there and break him. Maybe then Ray will come back to him. He thought about all this as he plowed into Ryan digging his fingers into his soft flesh and leaving welts on it.

”Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

”Me too.”

Mikey watched as both men started to jerk their bodies off rhythm and he had a wicked idea. He leaned in and whispered something in Ryan’s ear. He dug his nail in further to make the nurse obey. Suddenly Frankie’s body jerked causing both Grant and Ray to pull away as they both started to cum all over the prone nurse. Mikey grabbed Ryan’s hair and pulled him off as Frankie started to cum. Then he pulled Ryan’s body back and jerked him till he joined everyone else in painting Frankie’s body. Finally he pulled out of Ryan and boldly walked to the head of the bed. He pulled Ray into a kiss as he jerked his cock and came all over Frankie’s face. When he was done, he looked down and admired his work. Frankie looked a mess, fucked out, and completely used. Mikey gave himself a moment to smile satisfied and then slipped into professional mode.

”Nurse Ross, get dressed and help Mr. Morrison back to his room. Make sure you clean him up and get him back into bed.”

”Yes Nurse Way.”

Ryan was wobbly on his feet, but he slipped his scrubs on and helped Grant close his hospital gown. He took the older man’s arm and led him out of the sleeping room to the main break area. Mikey heard Grant tell Ryan how good he looked and he had a feeling that Neither Ryan nor Grant would get rest when they got back to Grant’s room. Mikey continued to ignore Frankie and moved up to Ray. He helped the older man get dressed again and fixed his tie as Ray slipped his lab coat back on.

”I hope I have pleased you…Doctor.”

Ray smirked pulling the still half naked nurse into his arms.

”You have, but I fear that you did not receive the attention that you deserved.”

Mikey blushed. Only Ray could do this to him.

”I would never complain about it Doctor.”

”Perhaps I can see to you in a more…appropriate environment.”

Mikey’s heart sped up. Ray was talking about taking Mikey to his home.

”Yes, I would like that Doctor…very much.”

”Then you shall have it…but not now, now we have to get back to work.”

Ray looked down at the young nurse covered in everyone’s cum still.

”You will take care of this?”

”Oh yes.”

”Good, then I leave you to it.”

Ray kissed Mikey soundly and then grabbing his stethoscope he left the room. Mikey watched him go and then turned back to Frankie.

”Oh yes, I will take good care of you Frankie.”

*

*

*

”Are you sure?”

”That’s what the sign said.”

”But can we believe it?”

”Why would the head nurse lie?”

”True, very true.”

”Well then, shall we?”

”He does look good doesn’t he?”

”Yes he does.”

Frankie woke up and found he was quite dizzy and had a headache. He tried to move and stretch, but found he couldn’t. He tried to talk, but found he couldn’t. He opened his eyes and saw himself surrounded by doctors. He didn’t know any of them. His eyes darted around to them in shock and fear. He was strapped to the bed and his body was still on display. He had almost no movement except to flex his fingers. He tried to look around, but found that was the wrong thing to do. He quickly realized that the doctors that surrounded him all had their cocks out and they were fisting them over his body. They all had their eyes closed and their mouths open and different pitches of panting and moans came from them. Frank watched, his eyes getting wider as one by one, they started to cum all over him. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he hated it. Where was Mikey, Ray, Ryan, even Grant? He felt tears filling his eyes and leaking out of the corners as he watched the men fix their pants and file out. He was along then and let small sobs leak from his gagged mouth.

* * *

”Well it’s done, but are you sure…”

”Nurse Iero is dedicated to his work and understands the importance of being authentic.”

”Well I hope he is going to get a good grade on this one.”

”Do not fear for him, he will get everything that is coming to him.”

”Well then we leave him in your capable hands Nurse Way.”

”Thank you Doctors.”

Mikey watched them leave and then he went into the room. The sounds of Frankie’s sobs were echoing in the room and it made Mikey smile. He locked the door and walked up to the crying nurse.

”Well Frankie, have you learned your lesson?”

Frankie moved his eyes to look at Mikey. He didn’t know what he was supposed to learn, but he didn’t want this anymore.

”Blink once for yes, twice for no.”

Frank closed his eyes hard and opened them slowly. Mikey reached up and pet his hair, which was almost covered in cum, dried and fresh.

”Good boy, now for your reward.”

Mikey untied Frankie slowly. He gave him a moment to stretch his untethered limbs out.

”Now, on your knees and show me what you have learned.”

Frankie just nodded and slipped to his knees obediently. He moved over to Mikey and started to undo his scrubs. He pulled them down and nuzzled the older nurse’s cock before taking it inside his mouth. Mikey sighed and ran a hand into Frankie’s hair as he gave the young nurse a few moment before he took over and started to fuck his mouth.

”Good boy Frankie, such a good boy, you will be a nurse in no time if you keep up with your studies like this.”

Mikey took his time using Frankie till he decided he wanted to cum. He pulled out of Frankie’s warm wet mouth and started to jerk his cock. Frankie just closed his eyes and opened his mouth waiting. Mikey thought he looked so perfect right now, that he couldn’t take it.

”Up on the table Frankie, you deserve a good fucking after all this.”

Frankie whimpered, but obeyed again. He lay on the table and pushed his arms under his thighs. He used his hands to spread his lower cheeks wide showing off his opening. Mikey was impressed. He reached for a handful of cum off the young nurse’s body and pressed it inside his waiting entrance. Frankie moaned, but never let go. Mikey pulled the young man closer and lined himself up. He pressed in and Frankie arched his back. Mikey ran a hand over his glistening chest and tweaked his nipples making Frankie’s mouth drop open.

”Fuck.”

He could see now what everyone else did. How the young nurse was so innocent, but so sexual at the same time. Why everyone always wanted him. Why they wanted to use him, take him, make them his, but still want him to smile and laugh and be happy. He pulled Frankie’s body up so they were face to face and for the first time kissed him…really kissed him. Frankie wrapped his arms about Mikey’s neck pressing into it. It was sweet and addicting and Mikey wanted more. He slipped his hands under Frankie’s ass and pulled him in real close. Frankie wrapped his legs around Mikey’s ships rocking up to meet his thrusts. Mikey kept kissing the younger man, stealing his breath away and then returning it, but only for a moment. They fucked like that till Mikey felt himself close again. He squeezed Frankie’s ass tighter as he increased pressure on his lips as he pressed more and more into Frankie’s body. Then he felt it washing over him. His orgasm over took the moment and he pulled away from Frankie’s mouth as he let out a long low moan jerking his hips and filling the young nurse up. He reached between them and gave Frankie’s cock a few strokes, which was all that was needed before Frankie was joining him. When they were both spent, he gently laid Frankie down. He pulled out and cleaned himself up fixing his scrubs.

”You did well Nurse Iero, very well.”

”Thank you Nurse Way.”

”Now go get cleaned up and dressed. You earned the rest of the day off.”

”Thank you nurse Way.”

Mikey gave Frankie a real smile. He kissed the tip of his nose causing Frankie to giggle.

”You are welcome Frankie.”

With no other words after that, Mikey left and felt like he had experienced something special that he would never forget.


	8. The Final Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I want you to apologize to Frankie and compensate him!”
> 
> ”Oh…and how much of it are you gonna take Nurse Stump?”
> 
> ”How dare you! I would never do that to Frankie!”
> 
> ”Really? You are doing this out of the kindness of your heart?”
> 
> ”Yes! I’m his best friend and if I knew that he was in trouble I would have helped him!”
> 
> Ray found what he was looking for and smiled.
> 
> ”I think you were just trying to cover your own ass since…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I know I marked this fic to be over this chapter, but it's really too much to put in one chapter so I broke it into two and then a epilogue. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”You raped him!”

”I did no such thing!”

”You did! Frankie was completely innocent and you took advantage of him in a vulnerable situation!”

Patrick banged his fist on Ray’s desk. He still felt bad that Pete had started this all, but he was stopped before he could do anything to Frankie. Patrick was shocked to learn that Ray, a professional and respected member of the medical world, had taken full advantage of poor Frankie.

”You told him that having his virginity made him a liability!”

”Yes and he agreed and let me take it so it didn’t plague him anymore.”

”He did not! You bullied him into making the decision!”

”So what are you gonna do about it Nurse Stump?”

”I want you to apologize to Frankie and compensate him!”

”Oh…and how much of it are you gonna take Nurse Stump?”

All the while Patrick was talking to him Ray was using the computer in front of him looking for something that would get this pathetic fool off his back.

”How dare you! I would never do that to Frankie!”

”Really? You are doing this out of the kindness of your heart?”

”Yes! I’m his best friend and if I knew that he was in trouble I would have helped him!”

Ray found what he was looking for and smiled.

”I think you were just trying to cover your own ass since…”

Ray pressed a button and the room filled with the sound of Patrick’s moaning.

”W-What?”

Patrick looked up at the screens on the walls and saw himself as Patrick fucked him in the hospital bed. It was the night when Frankie found them.

”…since it was your own boyfriend who attacked Nurse Iero in the first place.”

”No! No it was a mistake! I never thought he would do that to Frankie! I felt horrible!”

”Well now you only have little Frankie’s word of mouth while I have full evidence of you blatantly ignoring hospital policy. Tell me Nurse Stump, do you fuck all your patients?”

Ray got up from his desk and rounded it causing Patrick to start backing up.

”No! This was different! I told him no, but he…”

”So you are blaming a patient decision making skills who…might I add had just been in a car accident on this moment instead of taking blame as the professional in charge?”

”I…”

Patrick was at a loss for words as he found an examining table behind him. Ray now closed in and crowded Patrick blocking him from going anywhere.

”After this evidence comes to light by the board of directors, no one will believe your story. They will say you made it up to avoid getting in trouble.”

”You are a piece of shit!”

Patrick raised his hand to slap Ray, but Ray caught it and used the momentum to twist Patrick around pressing his chest to the table. He pressed his body against Patrick and Patrick squirmed in horror to find that Rau was hard.

”You sick fuck! You’re getting off on this!”

”Oh yes Patrick I am and soon I will be getting off in your ass.”

”NO!”

Patrick tried to wiggle free, but the older man was stronger and pinned him down with one arm as he removed Patrick’s pants with the other. Patrick continued to try and break free, but all he was doing was exhausting himself. Patrick was smart though and pretended to be more tired than he really was.

”Good, you finally realize this is happening.”

Ray let up a little as he reached down to undo his zipper and that’s when Patrick struck. He lifted his leg between Ray’s and hit him in the nuts. Ray stumbled backwards and Patrick turned around and kicked him.

”Now I will see you lose your job over this!”

Ray groaned and Patrick raced for the door.

”Doctor, I need you to sign…”

Patrick ran right into the head nurse walking into the office.

”Nurse Way! Thank God, you are here! Doctor Toro tried to rape me!”

Mikey looked over at Ray groaning on the floor. Once again Ray was fooling around with someone else other then him. Still he wanted to stay in Ray’s good graces.

”Oh my, that is horrible. Please tell me more about it.”

Mikey held his arms out for the younger nurse. Patrick went willingly.

”I found out that he raped Frankie and stole his virginity. I knew Frankie wouldn’t say anything so I decided to confront Dr. Toro for him, but he…”

Then Mikey heard it. The sound of Patrick begging to be fucked. His eyebrow raised as he looked at the still red young man in his arms.

”I…I will admit when my boyfriend got admitted after his accident he convinced me to have sex with him, which I know I shouldn’t of, but I did and the doctor has it on camera now and say he will use it against me if I say anything about what he did to Frankie!”

”Well no, that’s won’t do will it?”

”What won’t do Nurse Way?”

”You telling on Dr. Toro.”

”But I just…didn’t you hear…”

”Ah Nurse Way, just in time. Please escort Nurse Stump back to the examining table, I have not finished with him yet.”

Patrick only then realized how calm the head nurse was being. He felt his arms tighten up around his body.

”Of course doctor.”

Patrick struggled against Mikey, but it was no use. He had used all his strength already. He quickly found himself back on the table again, but this time he was strapped to it. Mikey stood next to Ray as he removed Patrick’s pants and lifted his legs into the stirrups and forced into the dorsal lithotomy position.

”Nurse Way, please grab me a tube of lubricating gel. Nurse Stump needs a prostate exam.”

”Yes doctor.”

Patrick whimpered as he heard Ray’s pants open and him settle into the space between his legs.

”Here you are doctor.”

”Thank you, please prep the patient.”

Mikey nodded and squeezed a little lube, not nearly enough on his fingers and shoved them up Patrick’s ass. Patrick screamed.

”Oh dear, he is making too much noise and will frighten the other patients.”

Mikey pulled his fingers out and grabbed a mask. He walked over and shoved it in Patrick’s mouth tying it tightly around his head.

”Much better, than you Nurse Way.”

”Shall I prep you as well?”

”If you like.”

Mikey moved back over the Ray and dropped to his knees. He took his now exposed cock in his mouth and lavished attention on it. Ray ran a hand through Mikey’s hair and fisted it starting to fuck the young nurse’s mouth.

”That’s enough, don’t want to cum too soon before I can give the patient his injection.”

Mikey pulled off. His lips were red and swollen.

”Yes doctor.”

Ray patted him on the cheek and then moved up to Patrick. He pressed the head of his cock to his opening and with no warning pushed all the way in. Patrick screamed through the gag and it was still loud.

”We need a better gag.”

Mikey smirked and moved onto the table.

”I have just the thing.”

He slipped his own pants off and straddled Patrick’s chest. He shoved his cock in his mouth and grabbed Patrick’s hair forcefully.

”I’m going to remove the gag and you are going to suck my cock.”

Patrick whimpered and shook his head in protest, but Mikey fisted his hair harder and more tears fell from Patrick’s eyes. Mikey took that as cooperation and pulled the gag off. He then replaced it with his cock. Mikey fucked Patrick’s face as Ray fucked Patrick’s ass. Both of them had their eyes closed so they didn’t see Patrick’s eyes roll back until he passed out from the pain they were both causing him. By then it was too late and both Ray and Mikey had cum filling the defiled nurse up. Mikey crawled off and cleaned himself up. He fixed his pants and then turned to Ray, who was doing the same.

”Did you need anything else from me doctor?”

”Yes, join me for lunch. I have worked up quite an appetite disciplining this boy.”

Both Ray and Mikey left Patrick passed out on the table as they closed and locked the door.

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

Frankie was exhausted as he made his way back to his apartment. Patrick hadn’t been to work for two days or out of his room. Frankie had some soup in a bag from the deli that Patrick liked. He turned the key and opened the door.

”Patrick? I have soup for you.”

Frankie kicked off his shoes and slid his feet into his warm slippers. He went into the kitchenette and got down a bowl. He poured the soup in it and grabbed a real spoon. He placed them on a tray with a cup of orange juice. He made his way down to the bedroom.

”Patrick?”

Frankie carefully balanced the tray and opened the door. There on the bed was Patrick curled up…in Pete’s arms.

”Wh-What are you doing here?”

”Consoling my baby.”

Patrick looked up trembling with water filled eyes.

”I’m sorry Frankie, I couldn’t think of who else to call.”

”Call?”

”Shhh, don’t worry baby, you did the right thing. Gabe and I will take care of everything.”

G-Gabe?”

Frankie was so confused. He thought that Pete and Gabe went to jail for what they did to him.

”Someone say my name?”

Frankie screeched and jumped. The soup, which had cooled down a bit thankfully, spilled all over himself. He landed on the floor with the bowl on his head and the orange juice in his lap soaking his scrubs. He looked up and saw Gabe smirking down at him.

”Hi there Frankie.”

”I-I-I…”

Frankie was truly confused.

”It’s simple. Your doctor buddy that saved you decided to touch my baby.”

Frank looked at Patrick.

”Patrick…”

He crawled over and touched Patrick’s knee gently.

”Oh Frankie, I can see why you didn’t say anything. He’s a monster and so is Michael.”

”Nurse Way?”

”Yes, I was about to escape from Doctor Toro when he showed up and not only stopped me, but he…”

Patrick burst into tears again.

”See Frankie, Trick here went to stand up for you and well…”

Now Frankie felt even worse. Patrick had been hurt because of him.

”No Patrick. No, why did you do that?”

Pete cut off Frankie’s next words.

”It doesn’t matter the point is it was done and now…now we get revenge.”

”Revenge?”

”Yup, me and Gabe and going to teach that white coat asshole and his bitch a lesson and you are going to help.”

”Me?!”

”You got Patrick hurt in the first place so I am sure you want to see justice served…right?”

”Patrick?”

”He has to be stopped Frankie.”

Frankie felt a shadow looming over him. He looked up and saw Gabe towering over him, leering at him.

”So Frankie, you are going to go out on a date with doctor sicko to a place we have set up. Then we will show up and the fun will begin.”

”Wh-What are you gonna do?

”Don’t worry about it, just do your part and everything will be fine.”

Frankie took another look at Patrick and the mess his best friend was and just nodded.

”Great.”

Pete gave Frankie a smile that made him uneasy.

”Now, here’s the plan.”


	9. Not What It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Look Frankie, I really think red is your color.”
> 
> ”No, please, I don’t…”
> 
> Ray stepped up to Frankie and slapped his face.
> 
> ”haven’t you figured out it is not what you want yet. It is what I choose to give you. Frankie, the only kind of nurse you will be is a bed nurse…my bed when I get through with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> Still trying to get back to normal, but i know my husband would have been proud that I got this chapter done. He alWays supported my writing and creativity and would be sad if I stopped.
> 
> AnyWay pleas enjoy guys.

”Well Frankie, I am very happy that you asked me on this date.”

”Yes well…the last time we saw each other…”

”Mr. Morrison was balls deep inside of you.”

”R-Right and I thought…”

”That you would rather have my cock in your ass instead cause I am better right?”

Frankie blushed and looked down. He could feel Dr. Toro leering at him as they drove down the highway toward their destination. He couldn’t believe that he let Pete convince him to do this crazy revenge idea, but here he was heading to a hotel, specifically picked out by Pete, with a man he had no desire to be anywhere near in any setting let alone intimate. Ray turned onto the off ramp and headed up the street. Frankie could see that the area was not the best and he wondered what it was about this hotel that Pete insisted we needed to be at was all about. They quickly found the place and pulled in and parked. Ray leaned in to Frankie, but Frankie quickly unbuckled and got out of the car.

”Eagar aren’t we?”

”I’m just chilly and want to get inside and warm up.”

”Oh don’t worry, I will warm you up…from the inside.”

Frankie suppressed a shudder and just waited till Ray got out of the car. They both headed in and Frankie’s uneasy feeling just got worse. The lobby wasn’t very nice to look at and the check in desk was in a walled off office where you got to only talk to the clerk through a window with a circle cut in it. Frankie had seen places like this in the movies. None of them had a happy ending for the person entering the hotel. Ray spoke to the man and received a key. Then he took Frankie’s arm and led him to the elevator. Once the doors closed, Ray closed in on Frankie, but on the very next floor the door opened up and someone got in. Frankie breathed a sigh of relief as the man stayed in till they got to their floor. As he was leaving though, he heard the man lean in and said to Ray that he had a sweet piece of ass there. Ray chuckled and agreed and Frankie almost threw up. How had jhe not noticed that there were more people like this in this world. He was a fool with his rose tinted glasses. Now he was paying for it. He sighed wishing more people were like Gerard. That is the kind of man he would have rathered end up with instead of a sleaze bag like the doctor.

”Here we are Frankie.”

Ray stopped them at a door and inserted the key. The door clicked open and Frankie was ushered in.

”So what would you like to do first?”

Frankie was about to answer that they should relax and talk. He needed to stall for time till Pete got here and did whatever revenge thing he was going to do when he looked up and around the room and gasped. It looked like a torture chamber!

”Yes there is so much to choose from isn’t there.”

Ray moved up behind him and grabbed his waist spinning him around quickly and into Ray’s arms.

”Wait, I thought this was a hotel!”

”It is Frankie, a Love Hotel, but you knew that right?”

”No! No I didn’t! I don’t want to be here!”

Ray tightened his grip on Frankie.

”You need to stop lying to yourself Frankie, and just admit you want this.”

”I don’t! I want to be loved and cared for! I want romance not torture!”

”I can do both…sometimes…well no, but what fun is love and romance anyway? This is where the intensity is. Now…”

Ray reached up and suddenly ripped Frankie’s button down shirt down the middle. Frank sobbed as he heard the plastic buttons scatter. Ray pulled the sleeves down in order to trap Frankie’s arms and quickly tied a knot.

”Just till I can get you over to the proper shackles.”

He then picked the poor nurse up and carried him to the bed. However He didn’t drop him. Ray pushed a button and the bed pulled back into the wall and a set of chains came down. He lifted Frankie’s arms and secured his wrists in the cuffs. Then he took the shirt away and Frankie found himself dangling on his tip toes.

”Hmmm, not let’s see, we need a new outfit for you.”

Ray walked away to a closet and Frank watched through his tears as Ray opened the door to reveal fashion monstrosities. Ray chose a two piece outfit with a bodice and a little pair of shorts with openings in the right places. He walked back over to show his captive.

”Look Frankie, I really think red is your color.”

”No, please, I don’t…”

Ray stepped up to Frankie and slapped his face.

”haven’t you figured out it is not what you want yet. It is what I choose to give you. Frankie, the only kind of nurse you will be is a bed nurse…my bed when I get through with you.”

Frankie sobbed as Ray tied the bodice on and pulled Frankie’s pants and underwear off. He slipped the tight fitting shorts on and Frankie’s limp cock hung out of the opening. Ray smirked and started to stroke it. Frankie tried to fight him, but Ray slapped him again and kissed him. Frankie’s did not enjoy it at all, but he knew biologically his body was. It was almost a strange relief that he knew it was the reason for his sudden arousal. Still he continued to be upset. He wished again that Pete would get here soon.

”Now, let’s see what kind of wonderful toys they have here.”

Ray went to the chest nearby and popped it open. He started to pull out some vibrators and a ball gag when there was a knock on the door.

”Ugh, interruptions.”

Ray walked back to Frankie and put the ball gag on him.

”I’ll be right back sweetheart. Don’t go anywhere…oh wait, you can’t.”

Ray smirked and slapped Frank’s ass as he walked away to the door. Frankie took a labored breath through the plastic intrusion and shut his eyes willing himself to think of something more pleasant. He almost missed the commotion until he saw Ray on the ground clutching his stomach. Frank looked up and saw Pete and Patrick.

”Looks like we made it just in time.”

Pete smirked at Frankie and Frankie turned away blushing. Patrick walked over quickly and started to untie Frankie from his binds.

”Babe, handle Frankie, in a second. We have more important things to deal with.”

”Yeah, like how much of a fight this bitch put up.”

Frankie saw Gabe walk in with Mikey trussed up like a turkey. He wondered how they got in the hotel and up the elevator, when he realized they probably see stranger things. Gabe dropped Mikey next to Ray.

”Looking good there Frankie.”

Frankie turned away from the hungry eyes. He wanted to ask what Pete and Gabe were doing to Ray and Mikey, but he was still gagged. He wondered why Patrick wasn’t allowed to ungag him.

”Alrighty, let’s get this party started.”

Pete grabbed ray by the hair and dragged him out of the room with Gabe following him with Mikey. When they were gone, Patrick undid Frankie and brought the bed back down. Frankie settled in Patrick’s arms and allowed himself to be soothed.

”Sorry it took so long to get here Frankie, Pete said Mikey put up a fight.”

”It’s okay, nothing really bad happened.”

They could hear grunts and protests coming from the bathroom and after a while curiosity got the best of both of them. They carefully walked over and peeked into the open room, which was larger than Frankie had ever seen.

”Oh my!”

”Jeeze Pete, did you have to do that?”

Patrick gave a bitch look at his boyfriend when he saw the compromising position that Ray and Mikey had been put in as Gabe took pictures. The wall apparently had phallics attached to them and the doctor had one shoved up his ass. He was gagged so that is why Frankie didn’t hear any cries of protest. It was very clear by his face that this was the first time Ray had anything inside him. The head nurse was tied in a kneeling position and equally impaled on a phallic attached to the floor. He was also impaled through the mouth by Ray’s cock. Pete was forcing Mikey’s head back and force to suck and gag on Ray’s cock. Gabe was moving around taking pictures as he adjusted his pants.

”Now, you are going to apologize to my boyfriend and Frankie for everything you did to them. You are going to compensate both of them for their time lost generously or these pics will be all over the website with Attention: Board of Directors attached. Is that clear shit head?”

Ray muffled something through the gag and Pete grabbed his hair banging it again the wall making Ray groan as saliva seeped out the side of the gag.

”What was that?”

Ray said something else, but this time it had the tone of defeat.

”Good, now I will let you finish getting your blow job before I disconnect you.”

Pete went back to slamming Mikey’s mouth on Ray’s cock, gagging him to the point of his eyes watering. It didn’t take long for Ray to start cumming down Mikey’s throat. Pete let go of the head nurse and the rest of Ray’s cum painted Mikey’s face. Mikey sputtered and gagged nearly throwing up. He was completely humiliated.

”Glad we got that settled.”

Pete let Ray go and Ray pushed himself off the wall with as much dignity as he could muster. He grabbed for his clothing and started to get dressed.

”Now, take yourself and your boyfriend out of here and…”

”He is not my boyfriend. He is nothing to me.”

Ray glared at Pete not even giving the mistreated man on the floor, still impaled, a second glance.

”Well I thought since he and you were…”

”Were what? He was a convenient body to shove my cock in. He was getting boring though and thanks to you, I found someone more fun. Of course you took that away so I will find someone else instead.”

”That’s cold man.”

Ray looked at Gabe and sneered.

”You want him, you can have him. He sucked good cock, but he is a lousy fuck.”

Ray started to walk out of the bathroom and Frankie startled everyone one, but punching Ray in the face.

”You are an awful man Dr. Toro and one day you are going to find out what happens to people like you!”

Ray adjusted his jaw and just kept going. The sound of the door clicking shut echoed throughout the room.

”Wow.”

”Yeah.”

Mikey head hung down to hide his tears as he did nothing to even try to get free. He knew that Ray and him weren’t in a relationship, but he thought that there was at least some respect.

”Well I guess we are done here.”

Pete started to walk out with Gabe.

”Come on babe, let’s go fuck.”

”What? No, what about poor Mikey?”

Pete just stared at Patrick.

”Are you fucking kidding me? What about all the shit he did to you guys? How can you care?”

”Cause he is human like we are and he deserves a second chance.”

Pete looked over at Frankie, who was helping Mikey up and off the toy.

”All you bitches are crazy! Come on Gabe, let’s go hit a strip club where people are more sane.”

Pete walked out of the bathroom and Gabe just shrugged and twiddled his fingers at the three boys left as he followed his best friend out of the hotel room. Frankie helped Mikey to the bed and Patrick followed. There was a heavy silence as all three abused and used men just sat there.

”I’m sorry I mistreated you Nurse Iero. You are a great student and you will be an amazing nurse one day.”

Frankie looked at Mikey and surprised the older man by hugging him.

”It’s okay Mikey. I knew you were a good guy somewhere in there.”

He poked lightly at Mikey’s chest.

”You just had bad people in your life like Dr. Toro.”

Mikey just nodded and then looked over at Patrick.

”I’m sorry I let him hurt you too.”

”It’s okay, like Frankie said we all make dumb decisions like, what the fuck did I even see in Pete? Do you know how many times he tried to get me in a threesome with Gabe? Ugh, as if I would let that man’s cock anywhere near me. It smelled like cheese!”

Frankie laughed which caused Mikey to and Patrick followed. The three men laughed falling backwards on the bed till they were exhausted.

”I guess I have to find a new place to live.”

Patrick looked over at Mikey when he said this.

”What do you mean?”

”Ray payed for my apartment.”

”Oh…well you can come live with us.”

Mikey leaned up a bit.

”Really?’

”Sure.”

Now Mikey looked over at the younger nurse.

”Us nurses have to stick together to make the world a better place and make it harder for jerks like them to ruin it.”

”Jesus Frankie, are you ever not optimistic?”

Frankie laughed and gave a big smile to the head nurse.

”Nope, it does no good and I know that the right way will win out in the end if you just believe in it.”

Mikey sighed and patted Frankie’s thigh. Maybe things would be alright for the three of them now. He knew that Ray would move onto another hospital. That was how he ended up at theirs in the first place. With him gone things would turn back to normal and like the young nurse said, it would get better for all of them.


	10. Fools Rush In, But Not This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Everything alright son?”
> 
> Frankie looked up and saw the CEO of Rush Medical standing there looking at them.
> 
> ”Yes Father, everything is fine. I was just congratulating Nurse Iero on his accommodation”
> 
> ”Yes Nurse Iero, I heard that you were my son’s nurse when he was in the hospital last year. He said you took excellent care of him.”
> 
> Frankie’s head was reeling right now. Gerard was the son of the CEO. Why didn’t he realize their last names were the same? Frankie started to feel faint with the thought of what he did to Gerard and how Gerard found him in that compromising position.
> 
> ”Nurse Iero? Nurse Iero, you don’t look good are you alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So this final chapter didn't go how i originally planned it, but i think it still works cause it is still with the idea of Frankie's innocence. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

”And finally to Nurse Iero for being the biggest help, positive role model, and motivator in the middle of this crisis. Now a word from CEO of the medical Group, Mr. Rush.”

”Thank you. First I would like to…”

Frankie blushed as he stood there after receiving his medal. He didn’t need the recognition; he was just doing his job. Still Frankie sat politely and listened to the speech once again giving gratitude. Once it was over and the applause died down, he followed all the staff off the stage and to the tables to get food. Frankie let a lot of people in front of him cause he was in no hurry. He also gave up the last cupcake cause the little girl asked so politely. He looked over at his best friend and his boyfriend. Frankie was so happy when Mikey and Patrick got together. He knew they were good for each other. They both went through so much in their past with bad choices and relationships and now they were each other’s rock and happiness. Patrick and Mikey were feeding each other and it was beyond cute. Frankie wanted that for himself of course, but he was also not jealous at all.

”Someday it will happen.”

”What will happen?”

Frankie looked over and jumped a bit almost dropping his food. 

”Gerard?”

”Hey Frankie, congratulations on your medal.”

”Oh, it was nothing, just doing my job you know.”

”Yeah, I know, you are an amazing nurse.”

Frankie blushed. He never forgot Gerard or what they did. He never forgot Gerard’s words either.

”You look good, nice and healthy. Are you taking better care of yourself now?”

”I am indeed. In fact that is what I was hoping to talk to you about.”

”Everything alright son?”

Frankie looked up and saw the CEO of Rush Medical standing there looking at them.

”Yes Father, everything is fine. I was just congratulating Nurse Iero on his accommodation”

”Yes Nurse Iero, I heard that you were my son’s nurse when he was in the hospital last year. He said you took excellent care of him.”

Frankie’s head was reeling right now. Gerard was the son of the CEO. Why didn’t he realize their last names were the same? Frankie started to feel faint with the thought of what he did to Gerard and how Gerard found him in that compromising position.

”Nurse Iero? Nurse Iero, you don’t look good are you alright?”

”I think I just…too much excitement…and…”

”Frankie!”

Gerard lunged forward and caught the petite nurse as he crumbled to the ground. Mikey and Patrick ran over as well.

”Frankie!”

”Oh dear Rick, what happened?”

Patrick looked away from the fainted nurse to his boyfriend.

”He must have gotten overwhelmed. Frankie has a delicate constitution.”

”I see, well perhaps we should lie him down.”

Mikey looked up at the CEO.

”Yes Sir, we can...”

”I’ll take him.”

The three men looked at Gerard.

”He’s kind of important to me. I mean he took care of me, so the least I can do…”

Gerard was blushing with his words and it caused the senior Rush to raise an eyebrow.

”I see. Well then, I leave him to you son.”

He walked away and Gerard let out a sigh of relief. He felt a touch on his shoulder and looked to see the head nurse.

”Take care of him, he’s special.”

”I know he is.”

Mikey smiled as Gerard stood up scooping Frankie into his arms and carrying him out of the room discreetly.

*

*

*

Frankie felt warm. He felt warm and safe and it was nice. He turned toward the warmth and snuggled in more with a sigh of contentment.

”How do you feel?”

”Good. What time is it?”

”Almost midnight.”

”Oh my, I slept that long? I didn’t mean to.”

Frankie opened his eyes and looked up at Patrick...only it wasn’t Patrick.

”Gerard?”

”Hey Frankie.”

Frankie looked around the room and saw he was in one of the hotel rooms, but not his own.

”Where am I, what happened?”

”You fainted after meeting my father. I brought you to my room to sleep till you were better.”

”Oh my! I am so sorry!”

Frankie tried to sit up, but then felt dizzy. He stared to fall back, but was caught by Gerard’s storng arms.

”Easy there sweetheart, I have you.”

Frankie looked up at the older man’s face and into his eyes.

”Gerard?”

”Oh Frankie, don’t you know?”

Frankie was confused. He shook his head.

”After I left the hospital I could not stop thinking about you. How nice you were to me and how well you took care of me.”

Frankie blushed knowing what Gerard meant, but Gerard cut off his thoughts.

”Not like that, I mean…that was nice too, but you were so sweet and kind and I heard you treated all your patience like that…well not like that, but you know.”

Gerard was stumbling a bit now and turning a bit red and it made Frankie laugh a bit.

”Then I heard what happened to you with that horrible doctor and my heart ached for you. No one deserves to be treated like that. I also heard he…”

Frank looked away and felt a tear roll down his cheek. Ray stole much from him, but he was most angry about his innocence. He made him believe he liked it at the time, but Frank was heartbroken to not lose it to someone he loved.

”Frankie…look at me please?”

Frank shuddered at the pleating in Gerard’s voice so he obeyed.

”You deserve so much more Frankie. You deserve someone that will take care of you. Someone that loves you for the amazing person that you are. Someone that knows how special you are and treats you like you deserve.”

Gerard took a deep breath and trembled a bit. Frank felt the need to hold him and did so.

”I…I want to be that person Frankie. I want to show you how amazing the world can be when you are loved and respected properly. Will you let me?”

”Oh Gerard, do you really mean it?”

”I do Frankie. I care about you so much and I know that it can and will go to be love and that we can be happy together if you will give me the chance.”

Frankie was crying again, but not from shame. This time is was from joy. He moved and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck hugging him tightly.

”Yes Gerard, yes, I want that too. I want you to erase everything that happened to me and make me yours fully.”

Gerard hugged Frankie back just as tight.

”Oh thank you Frankie. Thank you for saying yes, I promise I will treat you as good as gold and the only tears you will cry are for joy or laughter.”

Frank pulled back again and looked at Gerard’s face.

”Do you…do you mind though if we take it slow and really date for a while?”

Gerard gave back a genuine smile of understanding.

”Of course Frankie, I want you to be happy and if that is what you need than I am fine with it. I just want you.”

Frankie continued to cry tears of joy and Gerard wiped one away with his thumb and pressed it to his lips.

”Sweet like you.”

”Kiss me please?”

”As you wish Frankie.”

Gerard leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was sweet and everything Frankie always wanted in a first kiss. From that moment on he knew Gerard would keep his promise and that he would go at the pace Frankie wanted. He would finally get that happy ending and that life he always dreamed of. They lay back down and Frank snuggled against Gerard with his head on his cheat and Gerard’s arm wrapped around him protectively.

”My Nurse Frankie.”

”Yes, yours.”

They drifted off and Frankie for the first time in his life was content and knew everything was going to be wonderful for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, updates, cover art, questions, and general silliness please follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter! ^-^


End file.
